Fame
by psychicpixie94
Summary: When Bella and Alice audition for a part in a movie and make it in, and meet their costars, sparks fly--and flames ignite. Why does Bella hate Edward? Is Rosalie in love with Edward, or is it Emmett? And is that an engagement ring on Bella's finger?
1. Breakaway

**A/N: I'm back, with a new story! I'm doing Fame first because it's taking a lot longer than planned to get the others planned. Web of Deceit is in the middle of a roadblock, but I'm close to a breakthrough. The Boyfriend Switch is simply off to a bit of a rocky start. But I have so many ideas for this story. I think you'll enjoy it! As for the songs, I noticed that in Royalty, I had a lot of Avril Lavigne songs. As in a ****lot. **** But for this story, and possibly future stories too, I'll be taking a leaf out of Bronzehairedgirl620's (very well-written) book. There will be a few songs that inspired the particular chapter, and you can choose which one you like. I have a very distinct taste in music, though. It's kind of modern country pop, and I listen to metal sometimes. So you might not find something you like every time, but you have choices, at least. But enough of my over-chattiness. Read the story already!!!**

**Songs: Don't Let Me Get Me (Pink) Over My Head (Cable Car) (The Fray) A Place In This World (Taylor Swift) My World (Avril Lavigne) Breakaway (Kelly Clarkson)**

Bella POV

"Ready, Bella?" my best friend, Alice, asked. "Just act it out. Pretend you're at practice, or just going over the lines in your room. Make it sound natural. There's nothing to be scared of. Just don't be worried."

"Easy for _you _to say," I retorted. "You're fearless." I sighed. Once again, Alice had gotten us into some random movie audition.

I heard Alice groan. "What?" I asked.

"We're first. It's our turn now," Alice said, a tiny bit of fear showing in her blue eyes.

"Fine, then. Let's get out there." I stepped onto the stage and walked up to the microphone, staining my memory to remember the words. I said a silent prayer that I wouldn't trip or sneeze or anything else that would blow our chances in the middle of the audition.

I looked out into the dark auditorium and saw three judges sitting at a table.

"You may begin," one of them called.

I took a deep breath, and dived into the scene Alice and I chose for all our random movie auditions.

As soon as I began to say the familiar words, my fright and insecurity washed away. I hardly had to think as I did all the familiar motions and said all the familiar words. This was what I'd lived for since I was six. That's when I decided I wanted to be an actress. My mom signed me up for a musical drama group, and I'd been acting ever since. In third grade, Alice Brandon moved to the tiny town of Forks, Washington, where I lived. We hit it off immediately, partly because of our shared love of acting. We joined the school drama club in eighth grade, where we were the star actresses. In sophomore year of high school, Alice and I told our parents that we wanted to get serious about our acting. They let us pursue our dream and Alice and I got sent to the Phoenix Magnet School for the Dramatic Arts. We lived with family friends of my father, the Webers, and went to school. We'd been at the school for two years and were seniors.

And that's why Alice keeps signing us up for more auditions. We need to find a job—and fast. We knew that if we found an agent, we can hold our own, but without one we're dead meat.

With a jolt, I realized we'd reached the end of the scene. I thanked the judges. I heard them whispering, and all I could do was hope their talk was good.

Rosalie POV

"Ready, sis?" asked my brother, Jasper.

"You betcha," I answered. "Why wouldn't I? I've been waiting for this for twelve years." I confidently walked onto the stage, trying not to let any stage fright show. I heard Jasper's footsteps behind me, and I took my position. I looked to the judges for the signal, and when they gave the thumbs up, I began the scene.

I thought over everything my twin brother, Jasper Hale, and I had done to get to this point. Our father was a very dramatic man. He loved to act. So naturally, he was excited when Jasper and I started to show interest in the theater. But that all stopped after the car crash.

Both of our parents were killed in a car crash when Jasper and I were eight. We were sent to an orphanage where we were adopted by a single father. He got drunk often and hit us, especially me. Maybe it's because I was the older one by ten minutes. Maybe it's because I was a girl. Maybe it's because I was simply more insolent, which was true. Jasper was calm, whereas I had a giant temper and an ego to match. But anyway, Jasper tried to protect me, and he ended up getting hurt even more. That's where the faint scars on our arms and backs came from. Jasper passed them off as scars from the crash, but I preferred to hide them under long-sleeved shirts.

So when we were fourteen, we ran away. We came to Phoenix, to the Magnet School for the Dramatic Arts, where our father had said we might go someday. We earned scholarships once we acted for the admission officials. Jasper and I got an apartment with the savings fund our parents left us and we scraped up enough money for rent, food and clothes we earned from various jobs. I was a cocktail waitress and Jasper was a bartender down at the new night club, New Moon.

So we made it by. But once we got out of school, we weren't sure what would happen. We'd probably get full-time jobs for something boring, so we were making a last stab at an acting career by trying to get an agent or a part in a movie.

As we finished the scene, I sneaked a peek at the judges. One was talking animatedly to the other two. Hope swelled inside me. Maybe we had a chance.

Edward POV

"Yo, Eddie, our turn!" my obnoxious brother, Emmett, yelled.

"Don't call me Eddie! My name is _Edward_!" I yelled back.

"Whatever. Come on."

I walked onto the stage and went over to the microphone that was waiting for me, front and center. I turned to make sure Emmett was ready, and then I glanced at the judges. They gave me the okay and I started talking.

I love to act. I've been acting for as long as I can remember. I started at nine, and that's when Emmett decided he liked to act as well. We joined the Phoenix Magnet School for the Dramatic Arts. We hardly even had to beg. Our parents had so much money, we could go to any school we wanted. Along with money, Emmett and I had such good looks that we could get any girl we wanted. They practically fell on us every time we walked outside.

Unfortunately, that had given me a bad habit. I guess you could call me a bit of a….player. Okay, a big player. I had five or six girls hanging on me right now. I can't remember if Kate broke up with me. But hey, I'm just trying to find my soulmate—the hard way.

I realized the scene was over and I walked offstage. I heard the judges talking animatedly about something. I hoped that was a good sign.

BPOV

"Come on, Bella! They're announcing the winners!" Alice squealed.  
"Okay, coming, Alice! Calm down!" I said. I wanted to keep the budding hope inside of me from exploding, in case I was let down again, but as I rushed out to the auditorium and took a seat next to an extremely jumpy Alice, it swelled.

"We have chosen our future stars, the six we have found with extreme amounts of talent and potential," the judge announced. "If we call your name, please come up to the stage."

"Here we go!" Alice said, jumping in her seat.

"Edward Cullen," the judge called. A bronze-haired boy walked up the stairs, his eyes alight with happiness. I almost fainted. He was the most handsome boy I had ever seen.

"Emmett Cullen," the judge announced next. An exuberant giant with black hair bounded up the stairs to stand next to his brother.

"Alice Brandon." Wait—Alice Brandon? Alice! "Oh my God, Alice! Congrats!" I cheered.

"Oh my God!" Alice shrieked. "I made it!" She dashed up the stairs.

"Isabella Swan."

"OH MY FRICKING GOD!" I screamed. Finally, all of the work was paying off! _I was going to be an actress!_

I leapt up to the stage and bounced next to Alice. "We made it!" I silently cheered to her. We high-fived.

"Rosalie Hale." I looked out into the sea of faces and saw a blond, model-like girl standing up.

"Jasper Hale." A blond boy beside her stood up and they walked up together. I watched Alice stiffen, then sigh.

"What?" I whispered.

"He's so dreamy. But he's _married!_"

"Alice, he's like, _eighteen._ He's not married," I told her.

"But just look at them! She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! And he's the most handsome boy. They _belong _together." Alice sighed.

"Alice, did you ever think they might be siblings?" I pointed out. Looking at them now, standing next to me on the stage, I could see the likenesses between them: clear blue eyes, slightly wavy blond hair, tall, features that belonged on the runway—they could be twins.

"Thank you to all of you for trying out today—and we wish you the best of luck in future careers. You may go, except for our elected six," the judge said.

I watched the depressed teenagers filing out of the auditorium and I thought, "How many times has that been us? And how lucky are we that it isn't us _again_?"

"Bella!" Alice whispered. "They're talking!"

I jerked my head up. The judge in the center was beginning to talk.

"Congratulations to all of you! You all have extreme amounts of talent. We have decided on your parts already, which will be announced tomorrow along with the synopsis. We will assign an agent for the six of you, and we think that although you will prosper as individuals, you will rise much farther united. Of course, the farther you rise, the further there is to fall. That's why we've assigned you the ultimate best possible director. This is Garrett."

A man with a brown ponytail stood up in the back of the theater. I hadn't noticed him before. He wore sunglasses and was built like a nightclub bouncer.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" He asked in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Hey, man!" Emmett boomed loudly. Edward slapped his arm. "Shut up, idiot!"

"Now, each of you has individual talents, and we want those talents to shine. So you will each be acting the part that we believe will suit you. No ifs, ands, or buts. If there are any problems about who you are working with, tell us. You don't need to worry about who has the biggest part. All of your characters are weighted the same.

"Now, being in a movie is an intricate, grueling process. The path to fame is long and hard, but it pays off. Ask Garrett. He has trained some of the best."

"Now, I want y'all at the studio tomorrow at eight on the dot. No sooner, no later. Get a good night's sleep. Oh—and good job." Garrett said. "Now go."

We scattered out into the lobby, where Alice immediately began going up to everyone.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I'm Bella's best friend. I think that if we're going to be in a movie together we should get to know each other. So, we should go out together tonight. I know this great place, it's Bella's favorite, it's called La Bella Italia. So?" Alice said impatiently.

"Whoa, slow down," Edward laughed. His voice was beautiful, musical and husky.

"Let me get this straight." Rosalie said. "You—" she pointed to me—"Are her best friend, and you guys are brothers?"

"Yeah," Emmett answered. "And you?"

"Twins," Jasper replied.

Alice let out a sigh of relief. "So, how about dinner?"

"I'd love to go," Rosalie answered, throwing a sly glance at Edward.

"Meet you there at, say, seven?" Edward asked me.

"Sure," I replied. "Hey, would any of you mind if I brought someone along?"

"I don't care," Rosalie answered.

"All right. We'll make the reservations. See you at seven!" Alice exclaimed.

**Once again, sorry for not posting for a while. I was sick with the flu. But at least I didn't have to go to the hospital or anything. And I'm back now!**


	2. Pocketful Of Sunshine

**So, chapter 2 is here. I'm surprised to see that not many of my old fans are reading. But for those that have reviewed, THANK YOU. It means a lot to me. Oh, and one warning about the music: It's pretty much a guarantee that there will be an Avril Lavigne song every chapter. So if you have Avril with a passion, too bad.**

**Pocketful of Sunshine (Natasha Bedingfield) Realize (Colbie Callait) How Does It Feel (Avril Lavigne) Bring Me To Life (Evanescence)**

EPOV

"Wow," Emmett said. He pulled open the Jeep door. "Just…wow."

"What?" I asked. "The parts, the director, or the girls?"

"All three!" Emmett exclaimed. "Didya see the blonde? Rosalie?"

"Yeah," I answered. "What a looker." I climbed into the Jeep.

"Dibs."

"Fine. But I want the brunette." With my looks, I could get any girl I wanted.

"Her?" Emmett asked. "She's too meek."

It was true. Bella had looked shy and insecure standing next to that hyper pixie Alice. They seemed like polar opposites.

"…So, what do you think the movie is about? I hope it's not a pointless mushy chick flick. I hate those. Butcha know, it wouldn't be so bad if I was starring with _Rosalie_…" Emmett trailed off as he revved the Jeep and we peeled out of the parking lot.

"We have a part. We can work up from there," I pointed out. "We're lucky to have gotten chosen at any rate,"

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, bro. We've got girls to catch!" Emmett pounded on the wheel, honking the horn and making the driver in front of us glare.

"You can take your pretty little Lexus to—"

"Shut up, idiot," I grumbled. "Just get us out of here."

BPOV

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God!" Alice said, bouncing in the seat of the truck and nearly swerving into the driver next to us.

Watch it, Alice! Both hands on the wheel! And why are you Oh My God-ing?" I asked.

"My life is perfect, Bella! I just landed a part in a movie, my life's dream, _and _I'm working with the hottest guy I've ever seen!"

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" I asked in a horrified voice.

"And I have an awesome BFF," Alice amended.

"So you've _finally_ found a guy you're willing to chase?"

"Yes. I can already tell Jasper is perfect for me."

"That's a bit premature."

"Bella, if the perfect guy came walking up to you and asked you out, would you honestly _not _be able to believe he was your soulmate?"

"I know my soulmate," I answered.

Alice sighed. "Whatever."

"So, what about the others? Emmett and Edward and Rosalie?" I asked.

"Rosalie looks stuck up. Emmett is scary. Edward looks like a player." Alice proclaimed.

"But you never know," I contradicted.

"You never know," Alice agreed.

RPOV

"So, Rose, how are you feeling?" Jasper asked.

"Honestly? Jacked up. I feel like I've won the lottery!" I exclaimed.

"I know! It's perfect. The movie's being shot here. We're both doing the same one, _and_ we have good-looking costars."

"Oh really? Who caught _your_ eye, Jazz?" I asked mischievously.

"Alice. The pixie. She's a handful, that one. But…there's something about her!" Jasper exclaimed. "What about you?"

"Edward Cullen." I answered confidently. "He's really something."

"And the others?"

"Well, Emmett is good-looking, I'll give him that. But he looks a little insensitive. Alice looks like she'd be a fun friend. And Bella looks really shy. But Edward was looking at her, and it's so obvious he _wants _her. And not me," I finished.

"So you've got competition," Jasper mused.

"And you don't. Alice was looking at you, too. She had this look in her eyes like she wanted to just go up and kiss you!" I growled.

"Rose, I can take care of myself. Honestly. You don't need to be so overbearing, even if you are ten minutes older than me," Jasper protested. "Anyway, I'm not making a big deal over that Emmett guy staring at _you_."

"He was?" I asked.

Jasper sighed exasperatedly. "Honestly, Rosalie. Are you _blind_?"

"Whatever. _So _not interested."

"You're so cruel."

"I know." I sighed.

"Maybe you should just give him a chance," Jasper suggested.

"And since when have you become a matchmaker?" I asked.

Jasper sighed. "Ugh, Rose. You're hopeless."

"That's my middle name."

"And not Sarcastic?"

"No, it was Vain."

"Wow. That's sad. You don't even know your middle name."

"Hopeless!" We chimed in together, then burst into a fit of laughter.

EPOV

Emmett and I pulled into the parking lot of La Bella Italia right in time. We recognized the minivan and the beat-up red truck in front of the restaurant immediately. We walked into the restaurant.

"Edward! Emmett!" Alice called. She was standing with Bella, Rosalie and Jasper by the matron d's podium. She waved us over.

The girls all looked beautiful, Bella the most. Her blue and silver dress contrasted with her pale skin, making her look like an angel. Alice was twirling around in front of Jasper, presumably showing off her fresh-off-the-runway black and red flared dress. Rosalie was standing off to the side, staring into the distance. She was shivering, despite the warm summer air and the gray sweater dress she wore. _That's odd, _I thought. Rosalie didn't seem like the type to wear long sleeves, and it was too warm for early June.

I walked over and greeted everyone. "Hey, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper." Rosalie looked disappointed that I'd said Bella's name before hers'—and that I was looking at Bella at that moment.

But Bella wasn't looking at any of us. She was looking at someone over my shoulder. As she lifted her hand to wave, the light glinted off a diamond ring on her hand.

I turned to see who she was waving at, and was almost knocked over by a giant russet-skinned man bounding towards us who had swept Bella up and was now kissing her enthusiastically.

**Now, I'm not to withhold chapters for reviews or anything, because I write for fun, not reviews, but I do like reviews. So please, please, PLEASE review. Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	3. So What?

**I'm sorry for the 16-day MIA period. I was on vacation in Canada. Hey, it **_**is**_** summer! By the way, there are 128 days until New Moon comes out, as of July 15. I have a countdown going! There are also 356 days until Eclipse!**

**Songs: Happy (Natasha Bedingfield) Some Hearts (Carrie Underwood) So What? (P!nk) All You Wanted (Michelle Branch) Sk8er Boi (Avril Lavigne) **

"Jake!" I squealed. "Put me down!"

Jacob laughed and set me down. He turned to my costars. "Hey, guys. I'm Jacob Black, Bella's fiancé."

I gauged everyone's reactions. Rosalie looked delighted, Jasper was too far gone staring at Alice to care, Emmett looked slightly confused and sympathetic, and Edward looked, well, devastated.

Alice cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Uh, shall we go sit down?"

We filed through the small aisles behind the matron d to the largest booth in the back of the restaurant. Jacob slid in one side of the booth first and patted the space next to him, which I filled. I snuggled up to his side and he put an arm around my shoulders.

Alice slid in next to me, and Jasper followed her. They both looked very happy with the seating arrangement. Edward sat on the other side of the booth, opposite of me, with Rosalie next to him and Emmett next to her.

"So, Edward, where do you come from?" Rosalie asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Uh…well, we've lived in Phoenix our whole lives," Edward answered.

"What about you?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Rose and I come from Jacksonville, Florida. We came here four years ago. We just graduated from the Phoenix Magnet School for the Dramatic Arts."

"Really? Us too!" Alice exclaimed.

"Where do you come from?" Jasper asked.

"Bella and I are from Forks, Washington. We managed to scrape up enough money to get down here with the help of our parents. We've been best friends since, like, forever!" Alice exclaimed.

"So how did you meet Jacob?" Edward asked. He didn't attempt to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I play for the Phoenix Suns. I forgot my bag at the gym one day, and Bella had a job as a cleaning lady in the locker room to pay rent for her apartment. So we met there and hit it off. We got into a conversation and I ended up asking her out," Jacob recalled.

"We've been dating for two years. Jake and I got engaged in January," I added.

"So when's the wedding?" Jasper asked.

"End of August. Bells had her heart set on a summer wedding. She's a stubborn creature," Jake chuckled affectionately.

"What about you, Alice? Are you dating?" Jasper asked, letting a little more emotion than he wanted color his voice.

"Nah. I've dated a few guys, but none of _them _really interested me." Alice winked. "Are _you _dating, Jasper?"

"I haven't had much time for girls, but I'm sure I could make an exception," Jasper said. Alice blushed. I groaned. _Shoot me now!_

"So what about you, Edward? Have you got a girlfriend?" Rosalie asked flirtatiously.

"Uh, yeah. Her name's Lauren," Edward mumbled.

Emmett snorted. "And Jessica and Tanya and Irina and Kate and—"

"Shut up, Emmett!" Edward reached behind Rosalie to whack Emmett's head.

I groaned again, louder this time. _Great. A player is hitting on me._

"What is it, honey?" Jacob murmured.

"Nada," I answered. Jacob could get very possessive.

"Well, Emmett's dating too. Victoria," Edward argued.

"Who I am _going _to break up with!" Emmett protested.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Rosalie said. She looked like she didn't want to be in the middle of a fight between those two.

Emmett relaxed. "So, you dating, Rosalie?"

"Nope. Single—for now," Rosalie answered, throwing a pointed glance at Edward, who looked at me. I turned my head to Jacob and buried my face in his shirt.

Thankfully, the waitress came around with the menus to interrupt the awkward moment. We all ordered quickly and the waitress went away after slipping Edward her number, which he made a big show of shredding.

The rest of the dinner was…awkward, to say the least. Rosalie was flirting a little too obviously with Edward, and it made Edward, Jacob and me all a little nauseous. Emmett, on the other hand, was captivated by her. Alice and Jasper were off in their own little world, talking about anything and everything that crossed their minds. I'm sure Alice had told him all her secrets, dreams, and greatest fears already. I'm surprised one of them didn't just jump up on the table and declare their love already.

The night ended on a high note for them, of course. Jasper asked Alice out, and the chemistry between them was undeniable. It was obvious that they would be a couple in the movie, since it was billed as a 'supernatural romance.'

I hoped I would be put with Emmett, both for Rosalie's and my sakes. Well, Edward's sake too, I guess. If he got too close to me, he was just going to have his heart broken. I was _engaged,_ for God's sake! Isn't there a law against hitting on an engaged woman or something?

I climbed into the giant truck grouchily and turned the key. I didn't trust Alice to drive. She was bouncing too much to see the road.

"He's so perfect! Mrs. Alice Hale, how do you think that sounds, Bella? Mrs. Alice Hale…" Scratch that, she was too _drunk_ to see the road. Jasper's very presence intoxicated her.

"So, what do you think?" Alice asked.

"Rosalie is a slut, and Edward is a pervert. Emmett's fine, I guess," I mumbled.

"And Jasper?"

"You two make a cute couple."

"Really? You think so?" Alice gasped. I could tell I just made her day.

"Sure," I answered. "I bet you'll be a couple in the movie, too."

Alice sighed. "I sure hope so. Mary Alice Brandon Hale…"

"Alice, that is _so _sixth grade."

"Look who's talking, Miss-I-Whisper-Mrs.-Bella-Black-Into-My-Pillow!" Alice shot back.

"But you're not _engaged_," I pointed out.

Alice groaned. "Whatever floats your boat, Bella. He's the one!"

"Lucky you. You found someone. How do you know it's not just a crush?"

"Because…" Alice paused for dramatic effect—"I'm getting _glimpses._"

I groaned. Alice got these vision-type things, for lack of a better word. Apparently she could see the future, or so she claimed. I had to admit, so far, they'd been coming true. She said she saw me before she met me (I don't know about that one.) But her others, like us at the Phoenix Magnet School and us filming a movie, had come true or were coming true. So had other minor ones, like who I was going to prom with, what she was getting on a test, and if we were getting invited to the giant party at New Moon, on Friday a few months ago. So I'd learned to trust her visions.

"What exactly did you see?" I asked cautiously.

"Jasper proposing," Alice said nonchalantly. She suddenly became rigid.

"Alice?" I asked.

Alice's eyes snapped open. "And you and Edward kissing on our couch."

I slammed on the brakes.

"Tell me that again," I growled.

Alice's eyes were wide with truth and innocence. "You and Edward. Kissing. On our couch. And then you telling him you love him."

I tried to brush it off. "It's probably part of the movie."

"I don't know…" Alice said. "There weren't any cameras, and you were wearing your sweats. And it looked pretty darn passionate."

Could that really happen? More importantly, _would_ that really happen?

"Are you absolutely, _positively_ sure?" I pressed.

Alice nodded. "As sure as today is Friday."

"But…does that mean I'll cheat on Jacob?"

Alice gasped. "Oh, Bella, I didn't think of that! Uh, maybe it's the other way around? Maybe he'll cheat on you?"

I groaned. "Not making anything better, Alice!"

Alice mumbled something and trailed off. I guess she couldn't help it. She honestly was drunk by Jasper.

As soon as we got home, I ran to my room, changed, put on some comforting music, and collapsed into bed. I had a big day tomorrow.

**And that's Chapter 3. Next chapter, we should get into some of the acting stuff. And before you flame me for the stunt I pulled with Jacob, please, hold off six chapters or so. Review please!**


	4. Runaway

**I wish I could say the reason I wasn't updating was because I had a summer fling with a foreign vampire and he suddenly decided to change me, but it wasn't. I couldn't update because I got burned. Not even doing something cool like saving my best friend from a house fire. No, I burned my hand MAKING COFFEE. Pathetic, I say. I still can't type that much due to the fact that I'm really not supposed to be using my left hand and it's really hard typing with just your right hand.**

**Gives You Hell (The All American Rejects), Misery Business (Paramore) Just Like A Pill (P!nk) Runaway (Avril Lavigne) **

I have one piece of advice for you: Never leave Pink's So What on your iPod if you use it as your alarm clock. Talk about rude awakenings.

I rolled out of bed, catching my foot on a trailing sheet and falling over, bruising my arm. _Great. _I showered, pulled on jeans and my favorite FedUp t-shirt, ran a brush through my untamable thick brown hair, and walked into the kitchenette of Alice's and my apartment. We'd moved out of the Weber's house as soon as school ended. I threw together a bowl of cereal and gulped it down before heading off to attempt the impossible: waking up Alice.

I started by blaring my iPod's most aggravating songs loudly by her ears. That didn't work. So I tried jumping on her, which had about as much affect as the iPod method.

That left me with only one option. It would definitely wake Alice up, but also put her in a murderous mood.

I poured a glass of ice water on her head.

Alice bolted upright and yelled, "Where's the fire?" Then she saw me running out of her room with the glass.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" she screeched. "When I catch you—" I darted into my room and slammed the door.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT, BELLA!" Alice screamed.

My cellphone started to vibrate at that point. I pilled it out ant looked at the screen. JAKE CALLING flashed on the screen.

I flipped open the phone. "Hey, Jake. What's up?"

"Hey, Bells." Jacob's husky voice was distorted by the phone's speakers. "Just wanted to wish you luck on your first day on set. And if that pretty boy makes any moves on you, tell me. I'll gladly break his jaw."

"Who? Edward?" I asked. "I'm not interested. He's a player. Anyway, I wouldn't want to face the wrath of Rosalie. Plus, I have you."

"Okay. Just checking you aren't getting cold feet already." Jacob laughed. "Oh, and say hi to Alice and good luck with her Jasper dude. She seemed over the moon when he asked her out."

"More like over the sun," I chuckled. "Okay. Well, have a good day. See you tonight."

"See you tonight."

I clicked the phone shut. "Alice!" I called cautiously. "Are you still planning to get revenge?"

"Nah." Alice called back.

I opened the door and was doused with a bucket of cold water.

I screamed. "MARY ALICE BRANDON! COME HERE, YOU STUPID IDIOTIC HYPER PIXIE!"

I found her in the kitchen, calmly flipping pancakes. "What the _hell_ was that for?"

"Revenge," Alice answered.

"You said you weren't getting revenge!"

"I said I wasn't _planning _to get revenge."

"My shirt is all wet!" I screamed, out of arguments. I stomped off and threw the sopping shirt in the dryer. I then walked into the bathroom and blow-dried my hair for the second time that morning, poofing it into a lion's mane. I flopped down on the couch. The doorbell rang and Alice sprang to get it, abandoning her breakfast.

"Hey, Jasper! And Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward!"

I jumped up. "WHAT?"

They all stared at me and I realized I still didn't have a shirt on; I was only wearing a bra. The midnight blue bra Alice had insisted on buying me from Victoria's Secret.

Oh God.

I shrieked in denial. "Oh, dammit all!" I rushed into the laundry room and pulled on my shirt, not caring that it was still wet. What a great start to my day.

I threw my hair in a ponytail and walked out slowly. Jasper and Alice were talking in a corner, and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were standing awkwardly in the foyer.

I made no secret of my bad mood. "Why are _they _here?"

"Calm down, Bella. We're carpooling," Alice soothed.

"And whose harebrained idea was that?"

"Mine," Jasper spoke up.

I wasn't going to yell at an almost-stranger, so I didn't answer that comment. "You could have at least told me," I fumed.

"I was going to, but they were all early," Alice protested.

I sighed. "Whatever. The past is the past. Let's go." We filed out to the car, me hanging behind to lock the door to our apartment.

"How are we carpooling? The truck isn't big enough," I asked.

"We're taking Jazz and Rose's minivan," Alice answered.

"Jazz and Rose?"

"It's all right," Rosalie called. "Call me Rose, it's friendlier."

"Okay then…Rose," I said tentatively. We walked out the door into the parking lot and loaded into the silver minivan pulled up along the curb. Jasper drove, with Alice next to him. I claimed a bucket seat before Edward could pull me into the back, and Rosalie, Edward and Emmett clambered into the backseat.

"Where's the studio?" I asked as Jasper revved the engine and pulled out of the lot.

"Eclipse Avenue," Jasper answered.

Alice gasped. "No way!"

"Way," Rosalie answered. She and Alice squealed.

Eclipse Avenue was at the heart of the high-end part of Phoenix. It was where all the night clubs, like New Moon, were. There were also hotels, a concert hall, a mall, and movie studios.

"Number 1918 Eclipse Avenue, West District, Phoenix," Edward read from a sheet. "It's Eclipse Avenue, all right."

"Wow," Alice whispered. "Us. Filming a movie on Eclipse Avenue."

We pulled up in front of 1918 Eclipse Avenue fifteen minutes later. "Are you sure this is the right place, Jazz?" Rose asked in shock.

"I don't see any other 1918 Eclipse Avenues around here," Jasper replied.

But it _was_ hard to believe we were in the same place. The studio had a giant placard on the front claiming this was Twilight Studios, the place we needed to be, but otherwise, it was beyond my wildest dreams. There was an archway that opened onto a drive that led to a golden building. There were stars on the sidewalk, signed by all these famous actors and actresses: Leonardo DeCaprio, Angelina Jolie, Daniel Radcliffe…

"Wow. Twilight Studios. Home of the stars," Alice whispered in reverence. "Just think. This is where they filmed Titanic, Harry Potter, High School Musical_…"_

"_High School Musical?_" I asked. "Really, Alice!"

"It _was_ popular," Alice protested.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Emmett exclaimed. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and towed him in first, the rest of us following behind her.

I gasped as I stepped inside the cool air-conditioned lobby. It too was gold and beautiful, and scattered with black leather couches. "Hello. May I help you?" A woman behind the front desk asked.

"Yes. We're here for the shooting of the movie _Midnight Sun_?" Edward asked coolly.

"Third floor, studio number seven," the secretary answered. "Oh—and congratulations."

"Thank you," I answered. Then I turned my back on the lady and followed my new costars to the elevator.

Once we were all in, Rosalie pressed the button for floor three. Music played as we ascended into the heart of Twilight Studios.

The doors slid open with an audible_ click_. We filed out of the elevator into a plain white hallway with labeled doors spread far apart. The hall seemed to stretch forever.

We found Studio Seven without a problem. Edward cautiously knocked on the door and Garrett boomed, "Come in!"

Emmett opened the door and ushered Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper and I in. Then he entered and the door swung shut.

**I know that was short, but I promise you that as soon as I get this fricking gauze off my hand, I will give you all an extra long chapter! I'm also going to try to respond to all your reviews. I have a very busy schedule, so I'm not really sure if I'll get to them all, so don't be offended if I don't get to you. So can you please review, even if it's only a couple of words like 'I love it!' or 'update!' I value every one!**


	5. The Middle

**You all know what day it is, right? RIGHT? Of course you do. So sing it with me, if you're reading this! OUT LOUD!!!**

**_Happy Birthday to you_**

**_Happy Birthday to you_**

**_Happy Birthday, dear Bella_**

**_Happy Birthday to you!_**

**I don't know if you sang that out loud or not, but I hope you did, for the sake of Twilight Day! Anyway, I figured that since this past week has been the first week of school for many of us, we all need a pick-me-up. I sat down and got a little carried away. I'll probably get carpal tunnel, but I cover a lot in this chapter. There's also a lot of foreshadowing. Bella will definitely seem weird towards the end, but I'm tired and feeling vaguely bipolar. It's how I would react. And lastly, I have never filmed a movie. This is probably nothing what it's really like, but bear with me, pretty please?**

**Music: The Middle (Jimmy Eat World) Who Knows (Avril Lavigne) Irvine (Kelly Clarkson) **

"Welcome to Twilight Studios!" Garret exclaimed.

We stood frozen in shock.

The studio was pure white, with movie sets of rooms scattered around. It was so odd to see all these normal rooms, like a cafeteria, a bedroom, and a diner, inside the bigger room.

"Take a seat," Garrett said, waving a hand at a pair of couches dismissively. Emmett flopped down on one noisily, Rosalie sitting down next to him daintily and pulling Edward next to her. Jasper, Alice and I claimed the other couch.

"So I'm sure you've all been wondering what this whole movie is about. I'm sure at least one of you has heard of it. You're all going to star in the highly anticipated movie, _Midnight Sun_, based off the novel of the same name by Stephenie Meyer. Any of you ever heard of it?"

Alice, Rose and I sat there, staring at him, as if he'd just said the world was going to explode in five minutes.

Alice's jaw dropped. Then she shrieked. "_Midnight Sun?_" she whispered. "_MIDNIGHT SUN_???"

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Rosalie screamed.

I just sat there, staring at Garrett, my jaw hanging open.

"What's the big deal?" Edward asked boredly.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" Alice screamed. "The big deal is that _Midnight Sun _is only the _best book ever written_!"

"Who am I acting?" Rosalie begged.

"Okay, okay. Just shut up, everyone, and I'll explain." Garrett put his hand on Alice's hand in a calming motion. "This is the scoop: Midnight Sun is essentially a vampire romance. The three heroines are Kristen Stewart, played by Bella," I gasped, "Ashley Greene, played by Alice," Alice cheered, "and Nicole, or Nikki, Reed, played by Rosalie. Kristen is Ashley's best friend, and Kellan Lutz, who will be played by Emmett, is Ashley's half brother. They live in the tiny, nondescript town of Beaver, Washington." Emmett burst into laughter. "Beaver?" he gasped in between peals of giggles. "Like the _animal,_ Beaver?"

Rosalie, Alice and I stared at him stonily.

"It's a real town," Garrett said. "Anyway, it's the first day of their junior year, and they notice three very strange, very reclusive students, that are new to the school. They are cold, quiet, don't eat, and are very, very beautiful. Their names are Nicole Reed, Jackson Rathbone, played by Jasper, and Robert Pattinson, played by Edward. The book's chapters alternate between following Kristen, Ashley, and Kellan. Kellan and Nikki are a team in Gym, Ashley and Jackson work together on a History project, and Kristen and Rob are thrown together as lab partners. They start as reluctant friends, growing closer and closer to each other until they inevitably fall in love.

"Once they fall for each other, Nikki, Jackson and Rob reveal their secrets—all of them. Kristen is initially the one to figure out what they are through the legends of natives and research, although Ashley is the one who states the suspicions to the vampires. Nikki confirms the theory, and tells Kellan she loves him, although he should not love her back—it's too dangerous. Ashley tells Jackson she doesn't care what he is, she'll love him anyway. Rob shows Kristen his secret place, a meadow and claims that he loves her, then kisses her. The vampires take Kellan, Ashley and Kristen to a clearing far out f town where the immortals show them how _they_ exercise—by racing marathons against each other. While there, they meet a nomadic vampire couple who take an uncanny interest in Ashley. Only later do they realize the obsession was not with Ashley—it was with Kristen. When they get home, Rachel, one of the nomads, locates Ashley and attempts to kill her. Jackson arrives just in time, but the close call with Rachel leaves Ashley terrified and begging Jackson to turn her, threatening suicide to get away from the nomads. Jackson, wanting to make sure that Ashley stays safe, bites her, almost killing her and changing her into an immortal so that she is relatively protected. Meanwhile, Nikki and Rob take Kellan and Kristen to Santa Fe, New Mexico, to hide them. But Cam, the other of the nomadic pair, kidnaps Kellan, forcing Kristen to go after him. Cam mortally wounds Kellan in a giant fight in a ballet studio, casting him aside with most of his bones broken and his throat cut with glass. Cam then turns to Kristen and, after seriously hurting her, bites her. At that point, Nikki, Rob, Jackson and the newly turned Ashley enter the ballet studio and save Kristen from Cam. Nikki, realizing that Kellan is about to die, bites him, saving him and turning him immortal. Rob, on the other hand, decides to keep Kristen mortal by sucking the venom from her wound. By the end of the movie, Kristen is the only human."

Emmett broke the after-story silence. "So I get turned into a vampire? Sweeeeet!"

"Let me get this straight. I'm Jackson, who's a vampire?" Jasper asked.

Garrett nodded.

"And I get to fall in love with Alice's character?"

Garrett nodded his assent again.

Jasper's face broke into a giant grin, and he put an arm around Alice's shoulders.

"I'm with Bella?" Edward clarified.

"Yeah. Rob, or Edward, is in love with Kristen, which is Bella. Nikki, or Rosalie, is in love with Kellan, played by Emmett, and Jackson slash Jasper is in love with Ashley, which is Alice. Okay?"

"No!" I exploded. "Can't I be with Emmett? Why doesn't Kristen fall in love with Kellan? Or Nikki fall for Rob?" I begged.

Garrett sighed. "That's the way the book is."

"But do I honestly have to _kiss_ him?"

"Yes, you do. It's called acting, Bella."

"Ack! Can you recast Rosalie as Kristen or Emmett as Rob or something? _Please_?"

"Look, Bella, what is your _problem_ with me?" Edward exploded.

"Hmm, let me think… I'm engaged but you still want me, you're a player, you—"

"Point taken!" Rosalie said. "Can we just get on with the movie?"

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the movie? Like, possibly, _the soundtrack?_" Alice begged.

"We don't have a lot cemented, but we do know that Breaking Dawn is recording at least two songs for—"

"BREAKING DAWN?!?!?!?" Alice and Rosalie shrieked in tandem.

"Can we _please _quiet down and stop screaming? There are other movies shooting here," Garrett begged.

"Leah, Seth, and Ren Clearwater are coming_ here_?" Alice whispered.

"Do we get to meet them?" Rosalie asked.

"You can meet them is you want. Their plane gets in on Friday."

"That's in four days!" Alice squealed.

"What are they singing?" I asked. I vaguely knew about Breaking Dawn. They weren't my favorite band, but there was no denying they had talent. Ren had a pretty voice, and they had catchy songs.

"Last I heard, Ren was putting the finishing touches on a song for the reveal scene, when Nikki, Jackson and Rob tell Kellan, Kristen and Ashley what they are, and Leah was working on a song for the beginning of the movie."

"What's on the filming agenda today?" asked Emmett.

"We're not going to start filming for a while. You're just getting fitted for some costumes today," Garrett explained.

Alice's yes lit us. "Really?"

"You'll all be meeting with the main fashion consultant, Emily Young. I think Bella will be being fitted first. But in the meantime, all of you can look at the script." Garrett held up a thick packet. "Here." He chucked it at Jasper.

"Garrett?" A musical, feminine voice called. "I'm ready for the first actress." Someone's head poked around the corner of a doorway to the right. Half of her face was obscured by the wall, but the half I could see was beautiful. The lady was Native American, with skin the color of milk chocolate. Her eyes were a warm, deep mahogany and her face was framed by curtains of deep black hair.

"Thank you, Emily," Garrett replied. "Bella, this is Emily Young, our main fashion consultant. You can follow her."

"Okay. Hi, Emily. I'm Bella Swan," I said.

"Hello, Bella," Emily said as I walked toward her. I rounded the corner into a not-too-well-lit hallway. I followed Emily until we reached a doorway. Emily opened the door, proclaiming "This is my fitting room," and the hallway was filled with light.

I gasped.

Emily's face was not the perfect, symmetrical face of a long-forgotten goddess that I'd believed it to be. Instead, there were three long, angry red slash marks running from her forehead to her jaw line.

Emily smiled wryly. "Horrific, aren't I?"

"N-no," I stuttered.

"It happened when I was working nights at a bar downtown, way before New Moon opened. The club wasn't exactly the kind of place you'd find girls like yourself—it was way less civilized. To make a long story short, the owner got drunk one night and I was in the way."

I shuddered at what her words implied.

"But the past is the past. Come on." Emily took my hand and led me into the fitting room. I looked around. The room was small, with pale wooden floorboards and mirrors along the walls. There were two large arched windows covering a whole wall, flooding the small studio with light. There were mannequins wearing various outfits standing against the walls. In the center of the room stood a dress form wearing a deep red backless dress with a plunging waist line.

"Claire?" Emily called.

"Coming!" a girl's voice answered. A door set along the east wall swung open and a girl that looked about two or three toddled out.

"Bella, this is my niece, Claire," Emily said. "Claire wants to be a fashion designer. Claire, this is Isabella Swan. She's playing Kristen Stewart."

Claire looked at me, sucking her thumb. She waved.

"Say hi, Claire," Emily prompted.

"Hi, Claire," Claire said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "She's only two and a half, but she's a handful. Never does what she's told."

I laughed. "Hello, Claire. You can call me Bella."

"Hi, Mrs. Bella."

"Just Bella," I corrected. "I'm not married yet. I'll be Mrs. Bella in August."

"Who?" Claire asked.

"His name is Jacob Black. He plays basketball for the Phoenix Suns."

"Jakie is Unca Quil's friend!" Claire said.

"Quil Ateara?" I asked in astonishment.

"Uh huh."

Quil Ateara was Jacob's best friend, along with Embry Call. They all played on the same basketball team.

"So you're Jacob's fiancée?" Emily asked with renewed interest. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm Sam's fiancée," Emily explained. "Sam Uley."

"Oh! I've met you before!" I exclaimed. The whole Suns team had been at Jacob's and my engagement party. Sam had brought Emily along that night. I remembered meeting her, but I hadn't made the connection until now.

"When's the wedding?" I asked.

"One month," Emily answered. She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

Claire however, didn't even try to be calm. "I'm the _flower girl!_" she exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Oh really?"

Claire nodded enthusiastically.

"Enough chatter. Let's get down to work," Emily said. "All right, Bella. The dressing room's over there." She pointed at the door Claire had come out of. "Just put this on. Catch." She threw me a bundle of shiny navy fabric.

I shook the garment out. It took the shape of a ruffled, frilly blue dress.

I stared at it. "Why do I need _this_?" I asked incredulously.

"It's a prom dress," Emily explained.

"A prom dress. Why in the world do I need a _prom dress?_" I asked.

"For the prom at the end of the movie."

"Oh, fine!" I exclaimed. I went into the dressing room and stripped down, then carefully pulled the dress over my head. It was a little loose, but I liked the feel of the satiny cloth on my skin.

I walked back out after slinging my clothes over my arm. I did a little twirl to show off how it looked.

Claire giggled and clapped. "Pretty!"

"Thank you, Claire!" I laughed too.

"How does it fit?" Emily asked.

"It seems a little big."

"All righty. Hold still." Emily retrieved a case of pins from a bag sitting along a wall. She began to pin the dress in seemingly random places, and I could feel it beginning to fit better.

"Okay. Now go change back, _very carefully_. Try not to let any of the pins fall out," Emily instructed.

After I changed back into my regular clothes _very carefully_, I returned the dress to Emily. She instructed me to send Rosalie in. I thanked her and walked back out to the main studio.

Jasper and Alice were poring over a copy of the script together. I saw Alice mouthing some of the words, and Jasper whispering his lines back.

"Rosal—Rose?" I said tentatively.

Rosalie's head snapped up from her own copy of the script. "Yeah?"

"Emily wants to see you. Just go down the hallway there. And try not to stare at her, okay? She's really nice." I know I sounded completely cryptic, but she'd figure it out soon enough.

"Uh…okay. Here." Rosalie held out the script. "Use this for now, but ask Garrett for your own when you see him. He's working some details out for a location. Apparently, we're going to have to fly halfway across the country to shoot. Somewhere called Forks, Washington." Rosalie swept out of the room.

"Did I just hear her right?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yep!" Alice said, looking up from the script. 'We're going to Forks, Washington, to film a movie!"

A grin broke across my face. "I'll get to see Mom and Dad!"

"And Angela, and Jessica, and Lauren, and Eric, and Tyler and _Mike_…" Alice snickered.

I paled instantly. "No way in _hell_ will I see _Mike Newton_ again!" I spat.

Edward looked up. 'Who's Mike Newton?"

"An infuriating ex who can't take a hint. Kind of like you," I growled.

"Bella!" Alice said sharply. "Come on! Edward's nothing like Mike!"

"True. I had enough sense not to date Edward in the first place!" My voice ripped through the air venomously.

Surprisingly, it was Emmett that spoke up next. "Can't we all just get along?_ Please_?"

"The movie's never going to turn out well if you two keep fighting!" Jasper said.

"Well, maybe I'd like him more if he'd _take a damn hint!_" I screeched

"Well, consider the hint _taken_!" Edward yelled back.

"Good!" I said, for lack of an angry response. I stormed off, slamming the studio door behind me.

I ended up sitting right outside the studio entrance, dialing Jacob's number. The phone only had to ring one time before Jake picked up.

"Jacob Black. Who is it?"

"Jake?" I sniffled.

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed. "What's the matter, honey?"

"Oh, Jake. I don't think I can do this."

"He has something to do with this, doesn't he?" Jacob asked darkly.

"He's horrid, Jake!" I sobbed.

"What did he do to you?" Jacob growled.

"He…he…" I stuttered. But thinking back over our abrupt conversation, I realized he hadn't said anything. It was all_ me._

"He what?" Jacob pressed.

"Well, he didn't actually do anything," I said miserably. "He just makes me so…so…so_ mad!_ He's so infuriatingly smug, and…and…he reminds me of _Mike!_ And I don't want that again!"

There was a little silence, and the Jake said, "Oh, Bella. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to remember that again."

"It's not even Edward's fault!" I sobbed. "He's probably a really nice guy who doesn't deserve all this hate I'm giving him. It's not his fault, and yet I blame someone innocent again!" I was collapsed against the wall by that point.

"Bella, Bella, calm down!" Jake said frantically.

"I have to go apologize," I breathed raggedly.

"Apology accepted," a voice interceded. Edward's voice.

I stared up at him incredulously. "Got to go, Jake," I muttered into the phone before I snapped it shut.

I looked up at Edward. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear what I needed to."

"And what was that?" I replied, trying to be curt, but ending up broken-sounding.

"That you don't hate me because I did something wrong. Look, I'm sorry that I remind you of this Mike guy. I'm not going to pry, because I can tell you're sensitive about it. But if you ever need to talk to someone, you can always call me."

"I have Jacob," I answered sharply.

"Bella, I've done this all wrong," Edward groaned. "I don't want to be your boyfriend. I realize you have someone you love more than life itself, and even if I wish you'd never met Jacob Black, I can't change the fact. So I just want to be friends. Is that okay?"

I looked up at him, and got caught in the intense stare of his green eyes. It didn't look like he was lying, just trying to make me feel better. "Okay," I agreed.

Edward offered me his hand, and I pulled myself up. "I'm glad. You're something special, Bella. Even a blind person could recognize it. Jacob Black is a very lucky person."

"Here," I said spontaneously. I held out my phone. "I'll call you sometime, if I ever need anyone to talk to." I probably would never call him, but I didn't want to upset our fragile truce.

"Okay." Edward swiftly typed his number into my phone. As I began to open the studio door, Edward said, "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?" I replied, my voice free of all hate.

"Thank you. I really think we could be great friends. I'm honestly not looking for anything more than that," Edward said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Come on," I said.

How did that happen? One minute, I'm hating Edward Cullen, and now we're what? Friends?

And strangest of all, why was I relieved?

**A few things: Beaver, Washington, is a **_**real town**_**. It's thirteen miles away from Forks, just as tiny, and just as rainy. Second, once again, this is nothing what filming a real movie is like. This is all me, my theories, and what fits with the story. And third, about Mike Newton: A lot of you were probably wondering what's up with him. All will be explained. **

**Remember what I said in the beginning about a pick-me-up? Well, this was yours. Your reviews will be mine! Tell me if you loved it or loathed it. I'll try to respond to every review. Thanks for reading! And happy Twilight Day!**


	6. Fallin' For You

**I don't have an excuse this time. I am a bad, bad fanfiction author. Shame on me. /\:( I technically got banned from the computer because I downloaded a virus or something, so I'm really sorry if I haven't gotten around to responding to your reviews. Sometime in the next week, maybe? But this chapter is six pages of fluff. Bella and Edward bonding time, you know? I hope you like: I had a **_**really **_**fun time writing it….**

**I Do Not Hook Up (Kelly Clarkson) All The Small Things (Blink 182) That's What You Get (Paramore) Fallin' For You (Colbie Callait) (lol even if Bella doesn't know it yet!) Shadow of the Day (Linkin Park)**

"He kissed me last night, Bella! He _kissed_ me!" Alice squealed.

"I know, Ali. That's all you've been able to say in the past twenty-four hours!" I laughed.

"Do I look all right?" Alice fretted.

"You look beautiful. Now stop stressing. I doubt jasper would care if you were wearing a burlap sack."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh! That must be him!" Alice exclaimed. She fluttered around the room, grabbing her purse, wallet, and jacket.

She opened the door with a, "Hi, Jazz!" Immediately, I noticed the difference. Alice calmed down almost instantaneously.

"Hey, Ali." Jasper bent down to kiss Alice on the cheek.

"Have a good evening, Ali, Jasper. If Alice is hurt in any way when you get back, you'll face my wrath," I threatened Jasper half-playfully.

Jasper laughed. "Yes, ma'am!"

Alice, who was scowling from my remark, said, "Don't get lonely." Then she shut the door behind them.

I sighed and flopped down on the couch. I was in for a boring tonight. Jacob was at one of his basketball games, Alice and Jasper were away on their date, and even Emmett and Rosalie were busy.

_Too bad,_ I thought. _I could use Emmett right now._ _He'd cheer me up._ Under all the brawn and muscle, Emmett had turned out to be a really fun guy and a softie at heart. I'd really been getting to know him and the rest of the cast better over the past week. Rosalie wasn't a total bitch like I first thought. She could just be a little over-flirtatious. She was actually really nice to me after she made completely sure I had no interest in Edward romantically. Jasper was nice, too. He was kind of protective of Rosalie, I noticed. Whenever someone they didn't know walked up to us (which they did often; Rosalie was beautiful, after all) he'd kind of subtly shift so he was standing between them. I hadn't asked him about it; it was obviously a touchy subject.

Edward, however, was the biggest surprise of all. He wasn't the player slash pretty boy he'd seemed to be. He was kind to all of us, and he made me laugh. It seemed like he was always smiling, and he was Claire's favorite.

I sighed again and glanced at my cell phone lying on the couch next to me. Thinking of all my friends was making me feel so alone. I really should get to bed early, since I'd have to get up at six tomorrow. We were meeting Leah, Seth and Ren Clearwater at the airport tomorrow, and their plane landed at seven-thirty a.m.

But not only did I not want to sleep, but I probably _couldn't _sleep. I had a low tolerance for caffeine, and seeing as I'd just drunk a whole mug of black coffee, I probably wouldn't even be tired until two a.m. at least.

So I did the one thing I had practically sworn never to do.

I called Edward.

"Hello. You've reached Edward Cullen. Who is this?"

"Do you always answer the phone this formally?" I retorted.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "It's the prime minister of China."

"Ah! Ni hao. Wo jiao Ka Ai Wan. Nin hao? Wo shi hun hao—"

"Okay, okay, it's Bella! Where did you learn Chinese?" I laughed.

Edward laughed too. "I lived overseas in fourth grade. What can I do for you, Bella?"

"I'm lonely."

'And you just wanted to talk to someone?"

"Can you come over?" I asked abruptly. "Maybe we could rehearse a scene or something, and I could order pizza. You know, as friends."

"You want me to come over?" Edward asked with poorly disguised surprise in his voice.

"Yeah."

"Okay…uh, when do you want me to come over?"

"Um, do you want to come over like, uh, now?" I stuttered.

"Yeah. That works. Where do you live?"

I gave him the address and said goodbye. Then I sunk even lower into the couch.

Oh, crap.

What had I done? What was I _thinking?_ Edward Cullen, coming _here?_ I thought I wasn't supposed to be encouraging him, for both of our sakes, but yet here I am, inviting him over to my apartment in a temporary bout of insanity.

I glanced at myself and realized that I was still wearing those pajamas Alice got me from Victoria's Secret for my birthday, since my comfortable stuff was in the wash. I did _not_ want to give Edward the wrong idea, so I raced into my bedroom pulled on a random sweater and jeans, and spent five minutes de-snarling my hair. I may not want to be beautiful for Edward, but giving off a slob vide wouldn't be in my best interests, either.

When the doorbell rang, I took a deep breath and slowly walked out into the foyer. I pulled open the door.

Edward snickered. "Nice."

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Your sweater's on inside out."

"Oh." _Damn._ How'd I miss that? "Uh, you can go sit down. I'll be back in a sec." I ran back into the bedroom and turned the sweater the right way.

So much for not giving off the slob vibe.

I looked in the mirror, and as I spun around, I noticed the waist of the sweater was caught on the closet door handle. There was a ripping sound, and a hole tore in the sweater across my stomach.

"Oh my God. Can this get any worse?" I muttered. Heeding Murphy's Law, which seemed to be out to get me tonight, I pulled on an old hoodie (that wouldn't rip) making sure it was inside out or backwards and walked back out to my guest, who was sitting bolt upright on the couch.

I laughed at his posture. "You can relax," I said. "Make yourself at home. Really." When Edward only loosened a little, I shoved him in the chest. "Hey!" Edward yelled. But he smiled that crooked smile, and I knew he wasn't mad.

Instead, Edward grabbed me by the wrists and flung _me_ into the couch. He stood up and smirked at me. "Never fight with a Cullen. We always win," he advised.

I tried to stand up, but Edward held me back with one hand. God, he was strong. "You stay there," he ordered.

"But I need to get the pizza!" I protested.

Edward whipped out his phone and dialed with the hand that wasn't restraining me. "This one's on me," he announced as he held the phone up to his ear.

I watched helplessly as a near-stranger ordered my dinner. Well, not _stranger._ More like, acquaintance that I haven't gotten to know very well yet.

"All right. Thank you." Edward snapped his phone shut. "Dinner will be here in ten minutes. I hope you like cheese pizza?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Now can you please let me go?" I pleaded.

"Oh. Sorry," Edward said, releasing me.

Fast as lightning, I jumped up, twisted around him, and pushed him into the couch.

Edward stood up. "You should not have done that," he growled.

I shrieked playfully and ran back into my bedroom, forgetting just who was actually chasing me. This was something Jacob never would have done with me, but it felt natural. Like maybe our relationship could afford a little playtime sometimes. The more I thought about it, my relationship with Jacob _was_ very serious. It just didn't feel like it should. I loved him with all that I had, but he needed to lighten up. This…felt good. IT was _fun._

"Gotcha!" Edward pushed me onto my unmade bed. HE burst into victorious laughter and I joined him. I sprung back up and grabbed my thick movie script. I whacked him on the top of the head with it.

Edward caught my wrist on its way down. He looked at the script. "We should start practicing," he said regretfully.

"Yeah, we should," I said. "Come on."

How did that happen? It was so easy to be myself with Edward, I forgot that I'd only just met him. Weird.

I sat back down on the couch in the living room. Just as Edward joined me, the doorbell rang.

"OH. I'll get that," Edward said.

"Yeah, no way. MY apartment."

I got to the door first, and pulled it open just as Edward caught up to me, stumbling and catching himself by putting his hands on my shoulders. I was suddenly painfully aware of how couple-like we looked, and I shrugged Edward's hands off my shoulders.

"That'll be twelve dollars and seventy-eight cents, please," the pimply delivery boy announced.

"It's on me," Edward and I said at the same time,. We burst into laughter again.

"I'm the guy here. I'll pay," Edward offered.

"NO!" I protested. "We're at my house. And anyway, it's not like this is a date."

"Fine. Split it?" Edward asked.

"Split it," I agreed.

Edward dug out his wallet, paying the guy ten dollars. I guiltily handed over only six. "Keep the change," Edward said. "Thanks." He took the pizza and walked back to the living room as the boy closed the door. I followed him slowly.

"Edward?" I asked as he set the box down on the coffee table.

"Yeah?"

:Since you paid, I think I should get to choose what we do after dinner."

"Fine. Shoot," Edward said, confused.

"Mario Kart." My voice was full of excitement.

Edward arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

You are talking to the _queen_ of Mario Kart," I bragged.

"OH it's on," Edward answered. "Just don't be surprised when I _beat you_!"

"And _why _would you be able to beat _me?_"

"Because, Bella, I am the _king!_" Edward bragged.

I rolled my eyes He didn't stand a chance. "We'll see about that."

Edward grabbed a slice of pizza from the box. "Fine."

So half an hour later, Edward and I were standing in front of the TV, arguing over who should get what character.

"I should get Toad. I'm the girl here," I argued. I played Mario Kart best when I was allied with Toad.

"The guest should choose first, shouldn't he?" Edward retorted.

"Fine. We'll flip a coin." I took a penny from my pocket. "Heads or tails?"

"Tails," Edward chose. I flipped the coin. It landed on heads.

"_Ha!_" I exclaimed victoriously. I clicked the little mushroom icon.

"Fine," Edward sulked. He reluctantly chose another character. "What race are we doing?"

"Rainbow Road," I answered.

"Rainbow Road," Edward agreed.

"Go!" I yelled at the TV as soon as the race started. "GO, Toad, go!"

"That's right! No, the other way!" Edward cried. "No!"

"Ha!" I said as I rammed him and someone else off the side of the road.

"I'm going to get you for that," Edward threatened.

"If you can catch me!" I taunted. I poured on the speed.

I zoomed along the topsy-turvy track at top speed. To my surprise, Edward managed to catch up.

"So long!" He bumped me off.

I gasped. "How _dare_ you!"

It continued like that for the rest of the race, both of us swearing at the TV when we didn't get our way. When the finish line was finally in sight, Edward and I were neck and neck.

I leaned forward. "I'm going to beat you."

"No, you're not," Edward said calmly.

"How do you know?" I asked. I was so close! I stepped forward—

And slipped on a DVD case. And of course, I fell down.

"Because of that," Edward said smugly. "And I won."

"Rematch!" I yelled.

"You might want to finish this race first," Edward suggested.

"Ack!" I exclaimed. "Go, Toad!"

In the end, we didn't exactly practice our scripts at all. When Alice got back at eleven-thirty, four hours after I'd called Edward, we were rocking Guitar Hero together.

I heard the front door open. "Good night, Alice. Sleep well," I heard Jasper murmur, followed by a disgusting smacking sound.

I held my finger up to my lips and signaled to Edward to be quiet, and winked.

"Bella?" Alice called.

"Living room, Al," I answered back. Alice walked in and stopped short. She gasped.

:Is that…Edward?"

"Am I not allowed to invite friends over?" I asked, sounding slightly hurt. "This is my apartment as well!"

"No, no! It's fine!" Alice couldn't seem to help the wide smile spreading over her face.

"Alice, why are you grinning like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" Alice asked innocently.

"Like the fricking Cheshire Cat."

"Am I grinning like the fricking Cheshire Cat?" Alice asked Edward.

"Yep," Edward said. "Listen, Bella, I need to get home. But this was fun."

"It was," I agreed. "Maybe you can come over again sometime.

"I'd like that." Edward grinned, and I swore my heart began to beat just a bit faster as he shut the door behind him.

**HAHAHAHA! I'm still laughing! I hope this made you guys laugh too. The story's probably going to get a lot more drama-filled after this. Next chapter, Bella, Edward and the gang meet Breaking Dawn!!! I wonder what will happen? *le gasp***

**I know I don't deserve them **_**at all,**_** but I love reviews. So if you loved the fluff, loved the Mario Kart, loved anything, drop me a few lines! Thank you so much!!! I love you all! *air hugs***


	7. Let the Flames Begin

**From now on, I should update every other Friday. If I have a schedule set in place, then there shouldn't be any more months without an update. My review of New Moon should be going up on my profile. One thing, though—I officially am in love with Jackson Rathbone!**

**Music: I Caught Myself (Paramore) Things We Go Through (Hawk Nelson) Freak Out (Avril Lavigne) Let The Flames Begin (Paramore)**

Jasper and Rosalie arrived at six forty-five to take us to the airport to meet Breaking Dawn. I wasn't exactly in the greatest mood. I think I had a cold coming on.

"Good morning, Alice!" Jasper said as soon as he saw her. "I saved shotgun for you."

"Oh, thanks, Jazzy!" Alice pecked him on the cheek and slid in to the van.

"G'morning, Rose, Emmett, Edward," I mumbled. I got in the back with Rosalie.

"Hey, Bella," Rosalie said. "How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Oh, fantastic!" I said enthusiastically. Finally, something I was excited about! "Hey, there's something I wanted to ask you about that, actually."

"Okay." Rosalie crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. "Shoot."

"Well, I know I haven't known you for that long, but Rose, you're already a really good friend. So, I was wondering if you….if you wanted to be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Oh, Bella, I'd love to!" Rosalie's eyes sparkled. "Thank you so much!" She flung her arms around my neck.

"Edward? Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Edward shook Emmett to wake him from his half-sleeping state.

"You guys'll be at the wedding too, right?" I asked.

"I'll be there. Eddie will be too, right, bro?" Emmett asked.

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward said wearily.

"But you will be there?" Rosalie pressed.

"Uh…yeah. I guess. Maybe," Edward stuttered.

"Good." I smiled.

"We're here," Alice interrupted. "Are you guys ready to meet Ren, Seth and Leah Clearwater?" Alice asked.

"It doesn't really matter if we're ready," Rosalie contradicted. "We're here anyway. We're going to pick them up."

Edward opened the door and got out of the van. "Come on."

"Hey, Bella," Alice said as Emmett followed Edward out. "Isn't that Jake's car?" She pointed across the lot. Sure enough, the old Rabbit that Jacob had fixed up all by himself was parked in front of the airport. A tall, russet-skinned man leaned against the trunk, looking around.

"Jake!" I leaped out of the car and ran across the lot to Jacob. He swept me up and kissed me.

"Good morning, Bells," he said breathlessly.

"Better now that I've seen you," I replied. "Why are you here?"

"I don't think the Hale's minivan is going to fit all nine of you. Anyway, I need to defend you from Seth Clearwater." Jacob bared his teeth.

"Defend _me_? From Seth? Why?"

"Oh, Bella. You silly, naïve, beautiful girl." Jake laughed. "Because you attract boys like honey attracts bees. You're too beautiful for your own good."

"You really think so?"

Jake smiled. "I really think so."

"Well then, you need to get your eyes checked."

Jake snorted. "Trust you to ruin a romantic moment like that."

"Bella? Jacob? You coming?" Jasper called.

"Yeah. Hold up," I answered. I grabbed Jacob's hand. "Let's go meet the Clearwaters." I ran over to the entrance where Alice and the rest were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Emmett asked.

"Why is Jacob here?" Edward countered. Even though he didn't hate Jacob (he was more resigned than anything else) he still wasn't exactly friends with him, either.

"Jake is going to drive some of us because Rose's car won't fit all of us and the Clearwaters," I explained.

Rosalie checked her watch. "And those Clearwaters aren't going to be very happy if we're late," she announced. 'We have ten minutes. Come on!"

We pressed our way through the early-morning friends and relatives awaiting their loved ones until we got to the exit for Flight 2033. We waited expectantly until the intercom blasted, "Welcome to Phoenix International Airport. Flight 2033 from LaGuardia Airport, New York, has arrived. Have a nice day."

"They're here!" Alice whispered excitedly. "Breaking Dawn is in Phoenix!"

"Look!" Rosalie pointed. "There they are!"

A collective tremor went through the crowd as they saw who was coming through the crowd. And then the shouts began.

"It's Breaking Dawn!"

"REN! Ren Clearwater!"

"Leah! Over Here! Cam I have your autograph?"

"WE LOVE YOU, SETH!"

"HEY, PEOPLE!" Seth yelled. "Fans!"

It was suddenly silent.

"Thanks. Look, Ren, Leah and I are here to record some music for a movie. Any of you ever heard of _Midnight Sun_?"

Girls began screaming their heads off, and even Seth couldn't quiet them.

Ren, the youngest by the looks of it, jumped on a chair. "Please be quiet!" she shouted. "We're looking for Rosalie Hale?"

Rosalie raised her hand.

"Okay. We're coming through, people," Ren yelled. She hopped off the chair and elbowed through the crowd until she, Leah and Seth were standing in front of us.

"Welcome to Phoenix," Rosalie said wearily.

I got my first real look at the members of Breaking Dawn. Leah seemed the oldest, at about twenty-one or twenty-two. She had short black hair cropped almost to her ears, and her eyes were a deep, warm brown. She didn't look overjoyed or anything, but she gave us a weak smile.

Seth stood next to her. Even though he must've been almost as old as his sister, his face had a certain boyishness. He grinned at me, and Jacob put his arm around my shoulders possessively.

Ren Clearwater, though, was different from her siblings. Her hair was long, auburn and curly, and her big eyes were chocolaty brown. She was short, about Alice's height, and a light spray of freckles was splattered across her nose.

"Hey," Edward greeted. "I'm Edward. This is Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Jacob and Alice."

"I'm Seth, and this is Leah and Ren," Seth said.

"You guys need to pick up your bags, right?" Jasper said.

"Yeah. Our instruments are getting shipped over separately, though," Seth explained. "I mean, there are a lot of people who wouldn't think twice about stealing them and selling them on eBay. Anyway, our luggage pickup is over there." He pointed.

"Okay, then. Come on!" Alice grabbed Ren's hand and laughed, and then seemed to remember who Ren was and dropped her hand. Ren, however, giggled and grabbed Alice's hand back, pulling her towards the luggage belt. I could immediately tell Alice and Ren were going to be friends.

"So. Bella, right?" With a shock, I realized Leah had fallen into step beside me.

"Yeah."

"So, Bella, who do you play in the movie?"

"Kristen Stewart," I answered.

Leah smiled. "Kristen was always my favorite character. She's the most independent."

"Really? I always favored Nikki, but that's probably because she's the only one not playing damsel in distress. Kristen always seemed…I don't know…kind of weak, sometimes. I mean, Rob is always swooping in and saving her. And then, in the sequel, she's so _needy._ She can't do _anything_ when they all leave."

"Well, if it was you, what would you do?" Leah countered. "If your best friend of forever, not to mention your true love, was torn away?" Her voice held a hint of…what was it? Passion? No, stronger than that. Something like…empathy. But how could she empathize with Kristen Stewart?

Then I thought about her question. What _would_ I do Alice and Jacob both left me? If Alice left, I'd be heartbroken, but Jacob…I would be beyond repair. But I was _not_ going to admit that to this celebrity. "I would try to put my life back together, like how it was before they were even here," I said carefully.

"But what if you couldn't? I mean, your best friend just betrayed you, and you'd known them since you were born. And if you were really, truly in love with the guy…." Leah trailed off. "Do you honestly think you could just go back to how things were before?" Her voice was laced with pain, and I got the feeling she wasn't referring to Rob, Kristen and Ashley anymore.

"Leah?" Ren called. 'Come on. The bags are coming!"

Leah looked at me. "Just think about it." She seemed to be trying to convey something important with her eyes.

I nodded. "Okay." As Leah went off to get her bags, I realized I'd actually had an in-depth conversation with a famous singer. _Well, there goes the theory all celebs are bubbleheads,_ I thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Two arms wrapped around my waist and I spun around.

"Oh, nothing," I answered Jacob.

"Well, we're ready to leave. Ride with me?"

"Of course." I smiled. "Who else is with us?"

"Leah and Ren," Jake answered. "We're dropping them off at their hotel and meeting them for lunch tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Let's go."

We reached Jake's Rabbit and I went around to the passenger door, pausing to see if either of the Clearwater girls wanted shotgun. They didn't, since they slid in the back together.

Jake revved the engine. "So what do you think of Phoenix so far?" he asked, looking at Ren in the rearview mirror.

Ren blushed. "I think all the people here are very friendly…and handsome."

Jealousy seeped into my thoughts. She was worse than Edward! Jacob was engaged! She _knew_ that! And yet she still flirted blatantly with him! And with his fiancée in the same car!

"Leah?" Jacob asked.

Leah looked out the window. "It's beautiful out there." She jerked her thumb out the window. "And yeah, the people are interesting. And it's very hot." She laughed.

I laughed too. "That's what I thought when I came here, too."

"Really? Where do you come from?" Ren asked.

"Forks, Washington," I answered. "We're going back there soon."

"Washington?" Leah looked surprised.

"Yeah. Forks is a tiny town about an hour away from everything else. It's kind of close to Port Angeles."

"I know," Leah murmured absently.

"You do?"

"We came from Olympia," Ren declared. "It's in Washington, by Forks, too."

"I know where Olympia is," I snapped without thinking.

"Okay, okay." Ren held her hands up. "No need to get mad."

"Why are you mad, Bella?" Jacob asked. "She didn't say anything."

The unfairness of it all overwhelmed me. I was Jacob's fiancée, and yet he was defending a stranger, a _celebrity_ stranger, over me. And of course, the stranger _had_ to be extremely beautiful. And of course, said stranger _had_ to seem to be interested in _my_ fiancé.

And so I burst out, "Fine. Go on. Defend _her!_"

"Bella?" Jacob asked, his voice colored with worry.

And just like that, my bad mood evaporated. "Sorry, Ren. Sorry, Jake," I mumbled, ducking my head.

"It's fine." Ren smiled a dazzling smile, and an involuntary, matching smile spread across my face. I couldn't help it. It was hard to be mad at Ren. She was just too _innocent._

"So, we're meeting you for lunch tomorrow?" I asked politely.

"At one, at La Bella Italia," Ren confirmed.

I snorted. I couldn't help it. A full-grown laughing attack was coming on, and I had to stop it somehow.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Alice picked the restaurant, didn't she?" I asked. Ren nodded.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"No," I said carefully. "That's just where we went the night we first met Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Emmett."

"And we went there for New Years'," Jake prompted. "Remember?"

"How could I forget? That was the night you proposed." I laughed. "And our first date was there, too. Remember how awkward that was?"

Now it was Jacob's turn to laugh. "You sat there staring at the pasta like it was the most interesting thing in the world."

"And you were so overly chatty," I reminisced.

"I was so nervous, I was running off at the mouth," Jacob added.

"Uh…Jacob?" Ren asked.

"Yes?"  
"I think you missed the turnoff."

Jacob's eyes widened, and he looked out the window. Then he looked backwards and swerved, gaining a few honks from the people behind him. But he made it into the drive leading up to the Marriott Courtyard. The Hales' big silver minivan was pulled up along the curb, and everyone was pouring out. Emmett was unloading bags from the trunk onto the sidewalk.

Jake pulled up behind the van. He opened his door and quickly walked around to open the Clearwaters' and my doors. He then went over to Emmett and Edward to unload bags.

'Well, I hope Phoenix is hospitable," I said to Leah. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right. Thanks for giving me a good first impression of Arizona, Bella. I hope most Phoenix citizens are as nice as you. But then, that's probably our Washington blood, isn't it?" Leah winked.

I laughed. "Take care, Leah. I really enjoyed meeting you."

"See you around." Leah walked up to the front doors of the hotel.

"Bella?" Jasper called. "Want a ride?"

I turned to Jacob. "Is it all right if I get a ride with them?"

"Fine, I guess," Jake answered. "Have fun."

'Okay. Bye!" I waved as I hopped in the van.

* * *

I woke up at five the next morning with a 103-degree fever and a pounding headache. "Flu," Alice declared after taking my temperature.

I groaned weakly. "I'll have to miss lunch."

"Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" Alice asked.

"Of c—"

"Wait. Don't answer that. I'll get someone to come over." Alice ran out of the room, me protesting as loud s I could. I heard the buzz of the TV and Alice speaking into the phone. Then the phone clicked off and Alice reentered my room.

"Someone'll be here at quarter to one," she announced.

"Who?" I asked wearily.

"A friend," Alice said evasively."

"Oh my _God,_ Alice. Who is it?"

"It's a surprise!" Alice sang.

And so twelve forty-five found me laying o the couch in my pajamas watching reruns of House when the doorbell rang. Alice sprinted out of her room, hair dripping, and wearing only one shoe.

"Hey, Edward," I heard her say.

"Edward?" I croaked.

"Wow, Bella. You sound terrible," Edward said.

"Is that any way to greet me?" I asked.

"Well, you do!" Edward defended.

"So what? I'm---"

Edward stepped around the corner, and I was once again struck by how impossibly handsome he was. That's what happened just about every time I saw him. I usually managed to keep the swooning to a minimum, but I think the flu was messing with my head, because I couldn't seem to talk.

"You're what?" Edward prompted.

"Sick," I finished weakly.

"Have fun, kids!" Alice waved happily as she came out of the bedroom. I hadn't noticed she'd left.

"You're _leaving?_" I asked.

"Of course. What else would I be doing?" Alice asked rhetorically.

I looked at Edward. "Aren't you supposed to be going to La Bella Italia too?"  
"I'm skipping," Edward said. "Alice'll tell the others that you're sick and I volunteered to take care of you. Anyhow, I didn't want to go. Not really."

"Why not?" I asked.

"The Clearwaters just don't seem very interesting."

"Leah was," I defended.

"You talked to Leah?"

'We were discussing Kristen Stewart and if she was weak or not." I intentionally left out the part about the heartbreak.

"I haven't read the series. Explain, please." Edward sat down in the old leather ottoman by my head and leaned his chin on his hands.

"All right. See, there's a sequel to Midnight Sun, and all the vampires leave…" I heard Alice shut the door as she left, but I plowed on with my explanation. "…and that means Rob leaves too. Kristen is obviously heartbroken, but even though she could try to move on she doesn't do anything until five months later. It's a little pathetic."

"I don't think it's pathetic," Edward said softly.

"Why not?"

"Well, it seems like Kristen is hopelessly in love with Rob. Right?"

I nodded.

"So if you loved someone, _truly _loved them with all you had, do you think you could just get over them?" It was the exact same point Leah'd been trying to make, except hearing it from Edward, who hadn't even read the book, was somehow more believable. It wasn't logical for me to be so opposed one second and then believing the opposite the next, but I whispered, "You're right."

"I mean, think," Edward said. "Let's say a boy met a girl, and he fell madly in love with her. But the girl didn't love him back, because she loves someone else. Do you think he could just get over her?"

I had an odd feeling it wasn't Kristen and Rob he was talking about anymore. HE and Leah really did have a lot in common.

"I think the boy could heal…in time. Maybe…maybe he could find someone that loved _him,_ and was just waiting in the wings for him to see her."

"And if his brother loved the very same girl?" Edward asked softly.

Oh.

Well, that was a problem.

"Well, doesn't Emmett have a girlfriend?" I asked, forgetting we were speaking rhetorically.

"He broke up with her. Emmett can't hold a relationship with someone he doesn't love," Edward said.

"Well, what if…" I trailed off. "What if Emmett asked out Ren?"

"Ren?" Edward asked.

"Unless you think he should try Rosalie…"

"No. HE already did, and Rose said no. But the Emmett and Ren idea is worth a shot…" Edward pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Calling Emmett."

"Why?"

"To tell him to ask Ren out."

"Now?" I squeaked.

"Why not? No time like the present." Edward held the cell phone up to his ear. "Hey. Emmett?"

Buzzing came through the phone.

"Of course it's Edward, doofus."

More buzzing.

"You should ask out Ren Clearwater."

There was silence, and then Emmett was yelling so loud, I could hear him clearly through the phone. I hope he was in the parking lot or something. "Are you _crazy? Ren Clearwater?_ Where the _hell_ did that come from?"

"Well, seeing as Rosalie isn't interested, maybe you should try someone else," Edward responded coolly.

The phone buzzed angrily.

"Calm _down!_ It's just a suggestion!" Edward said. "Just try, okay? Try to be happy for once. Maybe you'll like Ren, you never know."

Emmett said something, and Edward responded with, "Okay. Bye." He snapped the phone shut.

"Well?" I asked.

"He's asking her out."

'See? Problem solved!" I said happily. "Now I have Jacob, you have Rosalie, Alice has Jasper and Emmett has Ren."

"I have Rosalie?" Edward responded flatly.

"Ask her out or something!"

"And if she says no?"

I rolled my eyes. "She_ worships_ you, Edward. Of _course _she won't say no."

Edward sighed. "I really hope you're right. For everyone's sake."

**Happy Thanksgiving! R&R!**


	8. Complicated

**Sorry for the mini-hiatus. Computer troubles/Christmas season/life made it kind of hard to update, so I took a holiday break. No writing, no reading, no updating—you get the point. I am back now, though. I split this chapter in half when it got too long, so the other half will be up soon.**

**Music: Careful (Paramore) Absolutely: Story of a Girl (Nine Days) Complicated (Avril Lavigne)**

Then next two months consisted of wedding planning days, very sleepless nights, and plenty of second thoughts which popped, unbidden, into my mind when I least wanted them there. It sucked to be so unsure of who I _thought_ was my forever love. Worst thing was, I didn't even know why the heck I was suddenly having so many doubts about the whole engagement. Grrr.

"Bella! Wake _up_!" Alice yelled.

"Huh?" I asked sleepily.

"Teal or aqua?" Alice held up two identical swatches of blue fabric.

I took one look at them and put my head back down on the table. "They're the same thing," I groaned.

"They are not!" Alice huffed.

"Just choose, Bella." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "She's a monster when it comes to your wedding."

"Fine. Aqua."

"Really? I think the teal would go better with the gold…Don't you think so, Rosalie?"

"Why did you just ask my opinion, then?"

Alice sighed. "Just answer the question. Do you want teal or not?"

"Fine! Teal."

"Now, what about—" Rosalie's phone rang, interrupting Alice from her next question.

"It's Edward!" Rose proclaimed. She pulled out her phone and listened for a minute. She said a few things that didn't make sense, and snapped the phone shut. "Gotta go!" she exclaimed.

"What? Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"I'm meeting Edward at the park!" Rose exclaimed.

"Really?" Alice said. She seemed a little subdued by at the news.

"Yeah! Right now! So have fun, guys, and Alice, lighten up on the interrogation because I don't think Bella is very happy right now!" The door slammed.

I smiled. "He listened!" I'd been pestering Edward to ask Rose out for the past month or two, and he finally did!

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I told him to ask Rose out."

"What?" Alice spluttered. "But—why?"

'Because Rosalie and Edward both deserve love. Don't you think so?" I asked.

"But don't you think Emmett and Rosalie would make a much better couple?" Alice asked.

"Maybe. But we'll never know, will we? Rose refuses to go out with him."

"But look at all the people that are unhappy with this! Edward, Emmett, Ren, Rose,Jacob, you…"

"Jacob, Rose, and I are all perfectly happy with this. I love Jake, and he loves me. And you know Rose is absolutely _infatuated_ with Edward."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Alice said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"Oh, you'll see. You will see," Alice replied. "Now, do you want a three or four-tier wedding cake?"

"One sec, Alice." I pulled out my buzzing cell phone.

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

"Edward," I said. Two months ago, that would have surprised me. But we had grown a lot closer in the time since. I pressed the phone to my ear. 'What's up, Edward"  
"Bella, I'm going to ask Rosalie to go out with me."

"That's fantastic!" I grinned.

"Are you sure? It doesn't feel right, you know."

"It's just new for you." Edward had recently dropped his posse of girlfriends so that he'd have a better chance with Rose. "Don't be shy, Edward. You're perfect for Rose. Please believe me. This is the best thing for you."

"Okay," Edward said. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!"

"She's here. Bye, Bella." Edward hung up.

"Well?" Alice asked impatiently.

'He's asking her out. I think," I reported.

'Well, that's a way to start, I guess," Alice said. "Huh. Now, what about the cake?"

* * *

"There." Alice placed the veil on my head. "Now, do you need a minute?"

"Yeah," I said gratefully. "Thanks, you guys." I looked at Rose, at Alice, at Leah, Ren, and then newly wed Emily. "All of you. For being my bridesmaids, for being great friends, for sticking with me through the crazy movie process. You are all true friends, and I feel blessed for meeting each one of you."

"Awww," said Rose. "We love you too, Bella."

"Group hug!" Alice squealed. She wrapped her thin arms around me, and soon Rose, Ren and Emily joined. Even Leah hovered tentatively at the edge, until Rose pulled her in.

"Thanks," I sniffled. I sat down on a chair. "Thank you so much."

"Come on. I think the bride needs a little alone time," Emily said. I shot her a grateful look. Exactly what I was thinking.

My best friends filed out the door, murmuring 'Good luck' and 'don't worry' as they exited into the small area between the back room and the church sanctuary. The wedding planner, a chipper little thing called Lucy, popped her head throughthe door a few minutes later to inform me that it was my turn to walk down the aisle. There was a flock of butterflies in my stomach, and stars in my vision. I was anxious, scared, and excitead all at once.

I walked through the heavy wooden doors, clinging to my father's arm, until we reached the altar. Stepping up, I shot a shy smile at Jacob, but he seemed distracted by someone in the audience and looked away.

The church took on a sort of dream-like state, my vision blurry at the edges, probably due to my nerves. I heard snatches of the priest's words through the haze. Until two words cut through the fog.

"_I don't."_

I sat blot upright in bed, trembling. For the seventh night in a row, I'd had the very same dream. The beginning shifted. Sometimes Alice was the only one with me, and sometimes it was Renee, my mother. Once Edward was even there. But the end was always the same. I walked down the aisle with Charlie, I didn't hear anything the priest said. But right before Jacob said "I don't," two faces stood out from the crowd. The first was Edward Cullen.

And the second was Ren Clearwater.

I know why I saw Edward. Alice's vision was haunting me. But why I saw Ren, I had no idea.

I groaned and flipped over, sinking my face into the pillow. With the wedding in only two weeks, I really needed sleep, and yet couldn't get any. I'd be falling asleep at the final fitting tomorrow.

I wasn't sure why I still felt unsettled. Everything had worked out perfectly. Ren and Emmett were dating, kind of. They didn't proclaim their love or anything. I got the feeling the whole relationship was temporary; until they found someone else they were actually interested in.

Rosalie had called at six, and she was over the moon. Edward had finally worked up the nerve to ask her out, and she said yes, of course. Alice and Jasper were going steady, and they were approaching three months. In one week, Alice was going to break her record for longest relationship.

And Jacob and I were just as in love as always. I think. Jacob was a little more preoccupied, and busier than usual, but it was probably due to the wedding. His coach was calling an unusual amount of practices, though.

I looked at the clock. Two a.m. I'd have to be up in five hours. I shut my eyes and tried to think of nothing. Nothing is pretty hard to think of though. So I turned to thoughts of Jacob, and I finally slept—only to be awakened by Alice for the fitting.

"Come on, hurry up, hurry up!" Alice shrieked. "We're meeting Emily, Rose, Ren and Leah at eight, and oh my God, you're gonna _love _the dress!"

"That's great, Alice," I said a bit absentmindedly. I pulled on my shirt.

"And then, afterwards, we're going to go shopping, and get makeovers, and go to New Moon tonight!"

"Why?" I asked.

"It's your practice bachelorette party!" Alice squealed.

"_Practice bachelorette party?"_ I spluttered.

"And just to relax. You know, to get some of that premarital stress out."

"I don't think going clubbing is very relaxing, Alice."

"It's worth a shot!" Alice wheedled. "It's the summer. You need to let loose! Enjoy your last few days as Miss Independent, Bella, because soon, Jacob will be dictating everything you do."

"Not _everything,"_ I said. "Jacob isn't controlling. He's perfect for me."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Alice said cryptically.

"Will you stoop that?" I exploded.

"What?"

"Making little cryptic comments like you think—no, you _know_—my relationship with Jake isn't going to survive!"

"Well, it won't," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Listen. Just because you have your stupid little premonitions—"

"They are _not_ premonitions! They're _visions!_"

"—that doesn't mean that Jake is going to break up with me!"

"Jake isn't going to break up with you."

"So what _will _happen, then?"

"You're going to be the one doing the breaking," Alice said with wide eyes.

"If you think I'd break up with Jake, and leave him for any one else, _including Edward,_ you're crazy!"

"I don't think you'll have a choice."

"Of course I have a choice who I fall in love with!"

"I mean, I don't think you'll have a choice about Jacob. You'll _have_ to break it off with him."

"What the hell could that possibly mean, Alice?" IU asked angrily.

"I can't tell you any more. I haven't seen anything else," Alice said miserably.

"Alice, you know those things aren't always right," I said quietly.

Alice brushed me off. "Whatever. Sorry about the crazy comments. Let's go."

We rushed through the rest of our morning routine in a hurry, so that we could meet our friends at the bridal shop. When we got there, the Clearwater's rental car was there. Leah, Ren and Seth had decided that since they had a six-month break before they came to Phoenix and their next tour, they'd stick around for my wedding. I then invited the Clearwater sisters to be two of my bridesmaids, since I'd become such good friends with them. Them, Emily, Rosalie, and Alice, my matron of honor, made up my bridesmaids. Alice and Rosalie were my best friends, and I wanted Leah to be a bridesmaid, too. If Leah was a bridesmaid, I had to ask Ren, too, so she wouldn't feel left out. And I was a bridesmaid at Emily's wedding, so it was only fair she was one at mine. Anyway, I couldn't imagine getting married without a single one of them, even Ren.

"Emily and Rose carpooled," Alice said, pointing to the VW Beetle convertible in Emily's favorite color, lime green. It was lovingly nicknamed 'The Green Machine' by Rosalie, and it stuck.

"We'd better go in, Alice. We're four minutes late," I told her.

"Oh NO!" Alice exclaimed. "REALLY?"

"Oh, sorry. I meant three minutes and forty-eight seconds late," I teased. "Bye!" I dashed towards the door of the bridal boutique.

"Hey! Come back here, Bella!" Alice yelled indignantly, following me. I burst through the door of the shop, laughing. A startled Rosalie spun around, golden hair flying, as Alice entered.

"The bride has arrived!" she announced to Leah, Ren and Emily.

"Oh! Hey, Bella!" Ren gave me a wide grin.

"This is Isabella Swan?" the receptionist questioned Emily.

Alice pushed me forward. "Yep. The blushing bride herself!" She announced.

"Come this way, please," the receptionist said. She walked out from behind the desk and led me over to what I assumed were the dressing rooms.

"Here's your dress." She pulled a garment bag from a rack of white wedding dresses. "Your seamstress will be with you in just a minute."  
"Thank you." I accepted the dress from her and pulled off the garment bag. Holy—"ALICE! What the _hell _is this?"

The dress was strapless, which was the first thing wrong with it. The second was that the skirt was freakily flounced and gathered and puffy. The third, and definitely the worst, was the train. It trailed on the floor behind the dress, which for me was pretty much a guarantee I would trip.

"Was I called?" Alice was suddenly beside me.

"So _this_ is my dress?" I asked angrily.

"Do you not like it?" Alice responded.

"Well—" I stuttered. "Well, it's pretty, but look at this!" I seized a handful of the train. "I'll trip!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice tsked. "It's _couture._"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I yelled after her as she walked away.

"Just be glad I didn't get you the Hello Kitty one!" She yelled back, pointing at a horrific pink dress in the window.

I didn't have time to think of a witty response, because the seamstress was coming towards me armed with pins, needles, scissors, thread, and various other torture equipment. She had a wicked gleam in her eyes.

**Review!!!!!!**


	9. Stab My Back

**Finally, a chapter out on schedule! Phew!**

**Songs: Apologize (OneRepublic) Conspiracy (Paramore) Losing Grip (Avril Lavigne) Stab My Back (All-American Rejects)**

"Are you done now?" I groaned to Alice and Ren.

"One more store," Ren promised. "Banana Republic is having a sale!"

"Oh, and heaven _forbid_ you miss a sale at Banana Republic!" Leah burst out exasperatedly.

I had to agree with Leah. I didn't exactly approve of the day's agenda: shop, get a manicure, shop more, get lunch, shop more, get a makeover, shop, and go to New Moon. F-U-N. New Moon wouldn't be that bad, I guess. I didn't intend to dance or get drunk. As long as there wasn't anyone else there I knew, there was a good chance of me actually having fun.

I sighed. "Well, let's get this over with."

"It's not that bad, Bella!" Rose said as Alice and Ren squealed and began running off towards the store, dragging a mortified Emily between them.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders dramatically at Leah and Rose, turning towards the store.

"Oh WOW, Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "This skirt will go great with that green top we just got you!"

"Don't you think the dark-wash skinny jeans would bring the jade accents out from the emerald tones better?" Ren countered.

"You mean those? Oh, they would!" Alice grinned. "But that skirt _would_ go with that lacy white top Rose has. You know, the one from American Eagle…"

"I will get that skirt if you get this and pair it with the yellow halter from The Gap," Rose announced.

Leah looked at me. "Are you getting anything out of this?"

"Not particularly," I answered as Emily joined a new argument over whether orange would make Ren's butt look big. "So, are you going to try to pick up a guy tonight or something?"

Leah's face twisted into a grimace. "No," she said through gritted teeth.

I frowned. "Oh. Okay."

"I don't mean to sound harsh," Leah said. "I'm just…not interested in dating. At all."

"There is not one single guy on this planet you want? You could get practically anyone, Leah."

"Not anyone," Leah muttered under her breath.

"Leah—"

"I don't want to talk about it," Leah growled. "Please. Can we talk about something else?"

"Leah!" Ren called. "Bella!" She'd just emerged from the dressing room in an electric purple dress. She did a quick little twirl. "You like?"

I laughed and clapped. "I_ love!_"

"Nice," Leah conceded grudgingly.

"You should _totally_ get it!" Alice said.

"Emily? Rose?" Ren asked.

"Definitely!" Emily exclaimed, and Rose held both thumbs up. "Get those shoes, too," she said, pointing to a pair of metallic jeweled heels. "You're the only person I know that can pull those off."

"Okay!" Ren smiled. "Do Leah next!"

"No. No way," Leah said. "I will wear a t-shirt. T-shirt and jeans, maybe a hoodie. But no metallic, no lace, no jade accents, no nothing like that."

"But Leah…" Ren whined. "Leah, please…"

"Please…" Alice echoed. They both put their hands together in a pleading gesture.

"No." Leah crossed her arms and turned away.

"Lee-Lee…" Ren begged. "Please…do it for me. Please?"

Leah's face softened at the nickname. "Ugh. Fine. Just no…no fancy stuff or anything. Try to keep it simple. And I don't do jewelry."

"Yay!" Alice and Ren cheered before racing off to the discount rack.

Emily looked at Leah. "That was really nice of you."

"Hmph." Leah turned and walked away.

Emily looked at me. "What did I say?"

I shrugged. "No idea. She gets mad over the smallest things, though."

"Yeah. I know." Emily looked over at Leah, who was now sitting on the rim of the fountain in the middle of the mall. Her hair formed a veil around her face.

"Emily, have you met Leah before?" I blurted.

"Before what?" Emily asked, surprised.

"Before she came here with Ren and Seth to record." I'd been wondering about that for the past few weeks. It seemed like Leah and Emily had some sort of history, and not a good one. The way Emily was always so cautious around Leah, as if she were a volcano that would blow any minute, and how Leah was so blatantly cold to Emily, ignoring her, even, made it seem like Emily had done something to Leah that was unforgivable.

"Is it really that obvious?" Emily asked.

"No," I said truthfully. Since Leah was unfriendly to just about everyone, at the beginning, the way Leah treated Emily wasn't suspicious at all.

"Well, you must be very perceptive, then," Emily said.

"People have told me that before," I said, thinking of Edward. "Could you tell me about what happened? I mean, between you and Leah?"

Emily smiled sadly. "You can't tell?"

I struggled for a response, but Emily kept talking. "Why do you think Leah is so jaded? Why is she, such an eligible, beautiful, famous woman, still single? Why do you think she refuses to go anywhere where she knows Sam will be?"

"Sam?" I gasped. "Sam Uley?"

"Sam Uley," Emily said softly.

"Leah didn't go to your wedding," I whispered. I remembered Leah's lame excuse of getting a cold the day of the wedding.

"Leah was Sam's girlfriend, and they were in love," Emily began. "They'd met at school, when they were juniors. They were planning to elope when they got out of school. I was Leah's best friend, and the only other person who knew about their plan. The thing was, I loved Sam, too, but I'd never betray Leah. She and I had known each other almost since we were born.

"One night, Sam and Leah had a fight. Not a giant blowout or anything, but they still wanted a little alone time. Back then, Leah was more like Ren—happy-go-lucky most of the time. Everyone at school wanted to be her. But she still had a temper if she got mad. She wouldn't let anyone see her like that, not even me. Sam, however, was only secure if he was with someone he knew and trusted. He was used to being surrounded by friends and his extensive family—he was the captain of the basketball team, treasurer of the school council, and a member of the drama club. And he'd known me for even longer that he'd known Leah. We went way back—back to first grade. He was my neighbor, and we were always friends. Leah'd met him a few times over the years, and then in junior year—_boom._ Instant love.

"So I was with Sam through the rocky time after the fight. I hadn't thought the fight was anything serious. I hadn't ever actually been in a relationship where I was in love before, so I didn't know what it was like, but I'd read enough cheesy romance novels to know that no couple was perfect, and that they all fought once in a while. But apparently, Sam had accidentally called Leah 'needy,' and that is the one thing Leah hates the most in women. She's very feminist. She hates any form of weak female that depends on men, including damsels in distress. Leah refused to talk to Sam. She wouldn't answer his calls or emails. He even tried going to her house, but all he got was Ren saying that Leah didn't want to talk right now.

"I was Sam's confidante through then. We developed a really close bond. Sam was falling apart at the seams, and I was the only thing holding him together. Leah was his world, and he was really, really insecure without her. He started doubting their entire relationship. One day he was so unsure that he thought no one loved him, so I told him that I loved him—I always had. And he ended up telling me that he loved me too, and ever since he'd fallen in love with Leah, he'd been trying to decide between us. He chose Leah in the end, because Sam thought Leah needed him more than I did. I couldn't deny that.

"But then Sam told me he thought he'd made the wrong choice. Leah was beautiful, and funny, and played the guitar really well—but Sam said I was even more beautiful in his eyes. Many people thought I was more than average, certainly, because the accident hadn't happened yet. But Leah was something else entirely—a goddess, before she changed. There was no one prettier than her, so for Sam to say that was either a blatant lie or the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to me.

"When Sam broke up with Leah, her carefully constructed world shattered. She was harsh with all her friends, and they all dropped her like a hot potato, wondering what the hell had happened to her. She sheared off all her beautiful, thick, shiny black hair, and her eyes got that haunted, jaded look she has now. She even stopped eating at one point. Sam and I both hated to see her like that. She was killing herself. She started ditching school, and whenever you passed her place, you could hear the wailing guitar that was playing almost twenty four-seven.

"Then Sam was over at my place one day. We were in my bedroom. Leah decided to come over without calling, because despite everything, she and I were still best friends. She didn't know about Sam and me yet, or why Sam broke up with her. My mom told her I was upstairs in my room, and she barged in without knocking like she always did. Well, Sam and I happened to be kissing. And once Leah saw that and found out, believe me, she was not happy at all.

"I'm the reason she's like this, Bella," Emily sobbed. Somewhere about halfway through her story, she'd begun to cry. "I'm the reason she's so cold. I'm the reason she won't date. I'm the reason she has next to no friends. But Bella, you're the one who's changing that. You're the first actual friend, besides Ren and Seth, that she's had in almost five years!"

"Five _years?_" I gasped.

Emily nodded miserably. "She isn't in any social circles or anything. She's almost always in her hotel room when she's away, or at the studio."

"It's really that bad, isn't it?" I asked gently.

"I'm such a bad person for doing that to her," Emily wept.

"No, I don't think so," I said. "You were in love. And if Sam loved you more than Leah, it would have just made their relationship all crazy. They would have broken up sooner or later."

"Thanks, Bella." Emily gave me a watery smile. "For helping Leah, and for being such a great friend. I'm lucky to have met you."

"Hey, Emily! Come try this on!" Alice yelled, completely ruining the moment.

I sighed. "Will it never end?"


	10. Just Dance

**One day late…don't kill me. It's out, after all!!! By the way, this has got to be my favorite chapter to date. It was hilarious writing it, and I hope it's equally hilarious to read.**

**Music: Paralyzer (Finger Eleven) Don't Stop the Music (Rihanna) Dance Floor Anthem/I don't wanna be in love (Good Charlotte) Just Dance (Lady Gaga) Evacuate the Dancefloor (Cascada)**

The wheels on Leah's rental Maserati screeched as she pulled into the New Moon parking lot. She cackled wildly for Rose's and my benefit.

Rose sighed heavily. "God, Leah. You almost gave me a heart attack."

I looked at Leah. She'd pretty much transformed her looks for the night out so that no one would be able to tell she was actually Leah Clearwater of Breaking Dawn. Ren had changed her look too, hiding her famous auburn locks under a beret (which really didn't match her outfit) and wearing sunglasses. I still thought she looked pretty Ren-ish, but maybe that's because I'd been around her a lot in the past two months.

"Shall we?" Leah asked. She pulled open the door and ran around to mine, pulling it open with a bow.

I laughed. "Aren't we the ones that should be doing that for you?"

"Ah, but I'm the driver," Leah said wisely. "Now, come on."

Emily pulled up alongside us and she, Ren, and Alice got out.

Alice hopped out. "Come on!" she exclaimed. "This place is awesome. Bella and I have been here a few times, you know, for parties and stuff. It's, like, the best nightclub in Arizona!"

I began to drift towards the end of the long line, but Rose grabbed my wrist and tugged me forward.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "The end of the line is that way."

"But we aren't going to the end of the line," Rose said. "I work here."

We gaped at her.

Rose flipped her hair. "Is it really that surprising?"

"I guess not," Emily said.

Rose waved to the bouncer, a burly Samoan. "Hey, Shaun. Having a good night?"

"Definitely." Shaun smiled. "It's pretty crowded in there. Lots of pretty girls, if you ask me. Go right on in, guys. Say hi to Jasper for me, Rose, won't ya?"

"Sure," Rose grinned. "Have a good night."

"You too, Rose and company." Shaun smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Leah said.

I blinked. Did Leah actually say that?

"You too, um…" Shaun trailed off.

"Alex," Leah supplied. It was her alter ego.

"Nice to meet you, Alex." Shaun stuck out his hand, and he and Leah shook. "Have a great night, ladies."

"You too," Leah replied before following me into the nightclub.

As soon as we passed through the doors, I resisted the urge to throw my hands over my ears. "Do they have to play the music so freaking loud?"

"Oh, come on!" Alice rolled her eyes. "This is a _nightclub, _not a middle school dance, Bella! The music isn't exactly going to be soft and comforting, is it?"

Without waiting for an answer, she ran off to find a table big enough for the six of us with Ren and Rose in tow.

I was about to go find somewhere to get drinks, until I realized that would leave Leah and Emily together. Not exactly a good idea.

"Uh, Leah, want to go get drinks? Emily, you could go find the others and, uh, get food or something?"

"Okay," Emily agreed. I silently thanked her for not calling my bluff on the fact that new Moon didn't serve food, only drinks.

Leah and I found the bar pretty easily. Since we were all under drinking age besides Leah and Emily, we ordered Cokes for everyone. We got Emily a beer, since she'd volunteered to be the designated driver. Leah ordered a cocktail that was supposed to be world famous—or at least, Arizona-famous. Emily'd apparently sent Ren over to help carry drinks, so we made our way to the table that Alice had picked, on the balcony-type second floor. It wrapped around the edge of the walls, with railings at the edge so you could look down into the crowd. Looking down now, I saw a mass of moving bodies all swaying in synchronization to the song playing. It made me a little seasick, watching the people move like that.

"Drinks!" Ren called cheerily, plopping down the glass and bottle she was carrying. She slid the Budweiser to Emily and kept the soft drink for herself.

"Nice seats," Leah commented. "They have good music here."

I had to disagree. The song playing currently was definitely in the metal category. I didn't know Leah was a metal type of person. Then again, I bet her fangirls knew more about her than I did.

"Let's go dance!" Alice exclaimed.

"Somebody needs to stay here and keep an eye on our stuff," Rose reminded her.

"I'll stay," Emily and Leah said at the same time.

"Or I'll watch you guys," Emily said.

I opened my mouth to protest. _I _was going to volunteer to stay. But before I could get a word out, I felt myself being dragged away from the table and towards the stairs by none other than the hyper pixie herself.

I sighed. "Alice, must you really drag me everywhere?"

"Yes, I must," Alice said. "Otherwise you'd never go anywhere." She did release my wrist, though. "And I want you to _dance,_ Bells. Not just watch like Emily."

Like I had any choice. I was already on the dance floor, and the mass was enveloping me into its midst. A new song began playing, one that I'd heard before on the radio. It was upbeat and happy, and most definitely catchy. I found myself shouting out the chorus with the rest of the crowd, and swinging my hips and waving my arms like many people were doing. Next to me, Ren and Alice were full out pop-lock-and-dropping it, attracting stares from men and on my other side, Rose swayed her hips in a way that would have been innocent if anyone but Rose was doing it. Tongues were practically hanging out of the guys' mouths as they openly ogled her. People began to close tighter around us, pressing us into them and each other, and it was becoming slightly uncomfortable for me. It wasn't until a pair of men actually came up and started dancing with me and Rose without asking that I went into a full-out panic attack. Scratch that—they were dancing _on_ us. The pimply Asian all over Rose was rubbing up on her from the back, and the gangly guy with a buzz cut and a really big nose was slowly herding me towards the doors as he danced. Meanwhile the other two friends had actually lifted Alice and Ren up and were shoving insistently through the crowd.

A cool voice spoke from behind me. A voice I knew.

"I'd appreciate it if you could put my girlfriend down," Jasper growled menacingly, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

The man holding Alice set her down and backed away. "Hey, sorry. Didn't know she was taken." He and his friends, still with us, continued towards the door.

"And her," another familiar voice said. "You might want to back away, because she's taken, too." Edward stared at the man holding Rosalie. Rose's jaw dropped and her eyes lit up.

"Mine too." Emmett stepped beside Edward.

The Asian and his friend set down Rose and Ren. They held up their hands. "Fine. We'll be going," The man with the big nose, who was still holding me, said. He turned to leave.

"Oh, you aren't going yet," Edward said. "She's with us too." He pointed to me.

Big Nose turned back around slowly. "Oh, really?"

Edward stood his ground. "Oh, really."

"Who's she with?" Big Nose asked.

"Her boyfriend couldn't make it."

Big Nose stared at him. "You know, I think you're lying. I'll keep this one."

"Oh, no you won't." Edward stepped forward, fists raised. Big Nose's friends moved in front of him, looking violent.

Then three things happened at once: Rosalie screamed, Edward tried to punch the guy holing me, and I bit his hand and stepped on his foot. He dropped me and moved aside, but Edward's incoming punch then had nowhere to go except straight into the side of my head.

And then everything was black.

* * *

EPOV

I stared morosely across the dance floor. Beside me, Emmett was pumping Jasper for information on Rosalie. I guess I technically should be mad, seeing as Rose was sort of my girlfriend, but right now I really couldn't care less. Honestly, for once in my life, I didn't want to think about girls. I finally find the one I know is _the one,_ and of course she's the only one I can't have. I wasn't surprised, I guess. I mean, I couldn't be the only one who'd felt the instant attraction to Bella. She was pretty, and funny, and smart, and a great actress…

I watched a blonde with her back to me wiggle her hips to the music. There was something oddly familiar about the slim hourglass figure, the graceful legs and arms. She turned, and with a shock I realized it was Rosalie.

And dancing next to her was Bella.

I watched them dance side by side. The girl I loved, and the girl I dated. The supermodel, and the girl next door. The outgoing, funny and loving blonde, and the shy, quiet, kind brunette.

It was painfully obvious I would always prefer Bella.

I sighed. "I don't want to be in love," I whispered.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I don't want to be in love," I repeated.

"What do you mean?" Emmett questioned.

I gestured across the floor to Rosalie and Bella. "I love her. And I shouldn't."

"Who? Rosalie? I mean,. Bro, I like her too, but I'll probably never be able to tell her, so I mean, no hard feel—"

"No," I said. "I love Bella."

Jasper and Emmett gawked at me.

"Dude, she's _engaged!_" Jasper said.

"To Jacob Black!" Emmett added. "As in, the six-foot-four star guard for the Phoenix Suns!"

"I know that," I said. "And that's why I shouldn't love her. And that's why I think I'm going to have to tell Rose that I like her as a friend. Maybe you could try catching her on the rebound, Em."

"Hey! This is my sister we're talking about!" Jasper said. "Do you know how much she likes you, Edward? Do you know what it'd do to her if you told her that?"

"I don't what to hurt her, Jazz. I really don't. But when I'm with Rose, I just can't keep my mind on her. It always goes back to Bella."

"Hey, dude, what's happening to them?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, looking across the dance floor. I looked too. Two men were pushing Rose and Bella towards the doors, hands over the girls' mouths.

Jasper stormed off towards the girls without a word. Emmett and I followed quickly.

"Jazz?" Emmett called.

"They've got Alice," Jasper growled. And indeed, Alice and Ren were next to Rose and Bella. They were being carried of the dance floor.

Jasper reached the four guys. "I'd appreciate it if you'd put my girlfriend down," he said to the man with Alice.

The guy turned and set Alice on the floor. "Hey, sorry. Didn't know she was taken," he claimed.

"And her. You might want to back away, because she's taken, too." I looked at Rose. She let out an audible gasp. I wonder why? Oh, of course. I called her taken. It was an accident, but I don't know if I'd have the heart to tell her that.

"Mine too." Emmett spoke from my right side, arms folded over his chest.

"Fine. We'll be going," the man with Bella said as Rose and Ren scuttled behind us.

"Oh, you aren't going yet," I said. "She's with us too."

The man turned. "Oh really?"

"Oh really," I replied.

"Who's she with?"

"Her boyfriend couldn't make it." It _was _true. Jacob just was never invited.

"You know, I think you're lying. I'll keep this one."

Oh, no you didn't. "Oh, no you won't." I curled my hands into fists. I didn't want to make a scene, but if I had to fight the guy for Bella, then I would. The three other guys raised their fists too.

Rosalie screamed as I swung my fist at the man's head. But for some reason, he wasn't there. My fist slammed into the side of Bella's head, effectively knocking her out.

"Oh God," I said.

One of the men looked at the guy who had had Bella. "Let's get out of here," he suggested.

"Yeah," another agreed. And just like that, all four disappeared into the crowd.

I stooped to pick up the now-unconscious Bella.

"Dude, you knocked her out," Emmett said in awe.

"Emmett!" Ren frowned at him.

"Let's get her upstairs. They have couches there," Rose said. "Are you sure you can carry her, Edward?"

"I'll be fine," I replied. I maneuvered my way carefully off the dance floor, people parting around me. They probably thought Bella passed out from drunkenness or exertion.

I carried her upstairs and set her on a couch by the girls' table. Leah stared. "Where'd you come from? And what happened to Bella?"

"Long story," I said.

"Oh, look! She's waking up!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella groaned, and then her chocolate-brown eyes flickered open.

BPOV

Oh my God. That is one hell of a headache.

I blinked, and quickly shut my eyes again. The bright lights made me dizzy. The force of the punch, plus the loud music, was making my head pound.

"Oh look! She's waking up!" someone said. Alice. I groaned at her overly perky voice. I blinked again, and then opened my eyes. Everything swam. I was staring at something bright and round…the sun? No, the sun isn't green…

"Bella?" Edward asked. The green sun separated into his eyes, full of concern, and then I could make out the rest of his face.

"It hurts," I groaned. I put a hand on the side of my head.

"Get her something to drink," someone said. Footsteps, and the tinkle of ice on glass. I felt a straw being stuck in my mouth.

"No, that's Leah's! Get the Coke," the same person said. I took an experimental sip of whatever it was in the glass beneath the straw, and almost blacked out again. Wow, that is some strong stuff.

I drank some more.

"Don't drink too much of that," Edward said. But I didn't listen. I drained the glass and stood up, becoming dizzy instantaneously and sitting back down with a thump. My head was swirling, my vision was blurry, I was dizzy.

I felt great.

"Let's dance," I told Edward.

Edward stared at me. "What?"

"Let's dance, Eddie," I said.

"Eddie?"

I giggled.

"I think I'm drunk," I told him.

"I think so, too," Edward said.

"She has a really low tolerance for alcohol. Even lower than caffeine," Alice warned. "One glass of strong stuff can total her for a whole night."

"What _was _that stuff, Leah?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh…I don't know exactly. All I know is that it had a lot of vodka," Leah said sheepishly. 'Apparently it's one of the strongest cocktails in Arizona."

"Oh, damn," Edward said.

"We're in for one hell of a night," Alice said.

"We should get her home," Jasper said.

"This is gonna be fun," Emmett said.

"Shut up, Emmett," Ren, Rose and Alice said.

"Bella, do you need water or something?" Rose said.

"What do we do, Edward?" Ren asked.

"Edward, this isn't a good idea," Alice warned.

"Should I get the car, Edward?" Emily asked.

"Eddie, I want to dance," I whined.

'Everybody, just be quiet!" Edward exploded. "Look, Alice, how bad d'you think she'll get?"

"Definitely tipsy," Alice said. "And a little clingy. She'll dance, and probably sing, too. But not stripping or anything like that."

"Alright then," Edward said. "Then I don't see why we need to leave."

"So can we dance?" I asked, and then giggled loudly.

"We can dance if you stop giggling," Edward told me.

I shut up.

"Are you guys coming?" Edward asked.

Rose looked at Alice. "I'm in."

"Me too," Alice said.

"Then I am too," Jasper claimed.

"Wouldn't miss it," Emmett chimed in.

"Ren? Emily? Leah?" Edward asked.

"I'll stay," Leah said.

"Yeah, me too," said Ren.

"I think I'm heading home," said Emily. "Sorry, guys, but I'm really tired. And I don't feel well…"

"See you tomorrow!" Alice chirped before skipping down to the dance floor. I followed, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie in tow.

"Omigod! I love this song!" I yelled. And then to everyone's embarrassment, I began to sing.

"Bella! Bella, stop!" Edward begged.

"Sing with me, Edward!" I laughed. "_Fergalicious, so delicious…_"

"Bella, I won't dance with you if you don't stop singing," Edward threatened. That shut me up quickly.

When the next song came on, I threw my arms around Edward's neck. He carefully placed his on my hips.

"Do you know this song, Edward?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Sing," I requested.

I thought he wasn't going to, but he began to sing, very softly.

_I've been looking around, always looking down, and all I see…_

His voice was so beautiful, like bells. I listened, entranced.

"_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach…_" he continued.

"_you know that I could use somebody,_" I joined in softly.

Edward stopped. "You know it too?"

"yes, I do," I said simply. "Keep singing, please."

"Only if you sing with me." Edward smiled crookedly.

"Alright," I replied.

Edward continued. "_Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak…_ You're not singing."

"I want to listen to you," I said. "I'll sing the next song."

"Oh. Er, okay." Edward let out a deep breath. "_You know that I could use somebody, you know that I could use somebody, someone like you…_"

His voice was so much better than the actual singer's. I wondered if he had ever considered a singing career.

I didn't realize the song had ended until Edward said, "It's your turn."

"Huh?" I looked up.

"You said you'd sing. You know this song, right?"

"Yeah. I like Kelly Clarkson," I said. "_Miss Independent, Miss Insufficient, Miss Keep-Your-Distance…_"

I sang along to the song under my breath so that Edward was the only one who could hear me. I'm sure I sounded terrible after Edward's stellar voice.

I looked up at Edward shyly when I finished. He chuckled and applauded my effort.

"You owe me a dance," I reminded him, beginning to sway.

"This dance?" Edward said.

"Yes," I said.

And so we danced to Avril Lavigne's singing. I could feel the alcohol beginning to wear off, and began to wonder if it really was smart to encourage him like this. We were dancing, after all, to Things I'll Never Say, a song about loving a guy but not being able to tell him. But the part of my brain that was still under the influence said 'what the heck' and kept dancing.

I don't remember much after that. The song ended, and we danced some more. We went back to our table with Alice, Jasper and the rest, had a bit more to drink, and finally left the club for home. I rode with Edward and Emmett in Edward's Volvo. Edward walked me in, hugging Alice and I goodnight. I collapsed on my bed, fully clothed. I was so tired, so very tired…

I didn't have my nightmare that night. Instead, my dreams were full of Edward.

**The plot thickens even more! Just a recap, in case you're really lost: Emmett likes Rose, but is dating Ren. Rose is dating Edward. Edward likes Bella, and Bella is engaged to Jacob. Don't worry, it will all get straightened out…somehow.**

**Review please!**


	11. Spotlight

**To those of you who are, after this freaky long hiatus that I never intended to let happen: **

**Thank you so much for actually looking at this chapter update. My little break had nothing to do with Fanfiction, it had to do with real life. Multiple parts of my life were falling apart at once. A death in the family, a breakup or two—one with a guy, one with a friend—a divorce, and a serious period of identity crisis and minor depression/anxiety. Yeah, I've had a rough six months. But thanks for waiting here for me on the other side. Really, you guys are the only things I can depend on right now.**

**Music: Spotlight (Twilight Mix)—Mutemath, Rockstar—Nickelback, Mr. Brightside—The Killers, Beverly Hills—Weezer, Billionaire—Travis McCoy**

"Bella, Bella, wake up, _wake up!_" Alice screeched.

"Whassamatter?" I mumbled.

"We have to get to the studio!" Alice said. "Garrett called, and _I _didn't have a major hangover, so I got up. We have an interview!"

"Interview?" I sat up.

"We're going to be in _People!_" Alice shrieked. "It's the official casting announcement. You know what that means?"

"What does that mean, Alice?" I asked sarcastically.

"We're going to be _famous!_" Alice cheered. "Like, _movie star famous!_"

"Ugh." I rolled over, burying my head in the pillow. "I don't want to be famous."

"WHAT? WHY?" Alice's jaw dropped.

"Well, I mean, now everyone'll have to know _everything_ about my life. The media won't leave us alone," I said.

"Exactly! We're going to be faaa-mous," Alice sang.

I pushed Alice off my bed.

"After you," Edward said, holding open the door. Under his breath he whispered, "Are you ready?"

"No," I whispered back. "Come on."

"Floor three," Alice said, reading off the directions Garrett had given us, and I was reminded of the first time we ever entered Twilight Studios.

We got in the elevator and pressed the button for floor three. Alice informed us that we had to go to Suite 7, and we exited the elevator single file.

"Are you getting a sense of déjà vu?" Rose whispered.

"I know, right?" Alice whispered back.

We got to the end of the hallway, with Suite 7, and Edward opened the door for us. More déjà vu.

A woman was sitting on a stool with her back to us, conversing with another woman. She spun around. "Welcome!" she exclaimed. "You must be the actors and actresses of Midnight Sun. Sit down." She gestured to six seats across from her.

I sat down tentatively in a seat between Edward and Alice. The blonde reporter smiled widely at us. "I'm Whitney Rainsford. Welcome to my office. Now, your names?" She picked up a pen and a pad of paper from the counter by her elbow. "We can go left to right, starting with this handsome young man." She grinned at Jasper. "Name, first and last; age; character; and your reaction upon hearing you'd won the part."

Jasper cleared his throat. "Jasper Hale, nineteen. I play Jackson Rathbone. When I found out I'd won, I was ecstatic. I've been working in getting an acting job for a while now, and I was really glad to know I'd finally gotten into a movie."

"And you?" Whitney Rainsford asked, gesturing to Alice.

"Alice Brandon, eighteen. I play Ashley Greene…" Alice continued. We went around, stating exactly what the reporter told us to.

"Lovely," Whitney proclaimed. Now, I'll interview you all separately. Why don't we start with…you?" She smiled sweetly at Jasper. Next to me, I heard Alice mutter something obscene under her breath.

"The rest of you can wait there," she said, pointing to an adjoining room. Alice made a face and trudged into the next room, the rest of us following her.

After Rosalie closed the door behind her, Alice exploded. "That _bitch!_ That is so unprofessional, flirting on the job! She's supposed to be interviewing, not trying to get a guy! I cannot believe…"

I'd never seen Alice so worked up over a guy before. And she'd had her fair share of experience with boys. Oh, they'd cheated on her. She hadn't cared. Well, she cared, but mostly she was just like 'Eh, I never really liked him anyway.' The ones that hadn't cheated had broken it off in the end, but Alice just said, 'Now I can ask that cute guy in our improv class to the dance on Friday without feeling guilty.' She'd had plenty of guys, and most of them older than her, but she'd never found a guy that she'd really cared for. Either they were really good-looking but insensitive or players, really smart guys with no idea how to treat a girlfriend, or blind dates that were just plain ugly from start to finish. Jasper was the first guy she'd seemed to actually care about.

It was both exciting and terrifying at once.

What if the whole thing didn't turn out well? If Jasper cheated, or something like that? Or if he hurt her…But no, he would do that.

But what if he broke up with her for legitimate reasons? I'd heard of fame pulling couples apart. Jasper could very well meet a glamorous, famous movie star while he was filming a movie. I don't think Alice would be able to blow that off as 'I don't really care.'

"You okay?" Edward asked softly.

I looked up. "Hm?"

"You look uneasy," Edward explained. "Sad, almost."

"Oh."

Edward and I sat down against the wall in silence. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence, but one of those silences where you can't think of anything else to say.

I was opening my mouth to comment on something, _anything_ to break the silence, when the door swung open with a bang. Jasper entered. "She wants 'the charming auburn one,'" he growled.

"The charming auburn one?" Edward asked.

"I think she meant you."

"My hair is not _auburn, _dammit!" Edward griped. "It's _bronze!_" He stood up and exited.

"How was it?" Rosalie questioned.

"Horrible." Jasper shuddered. "She was hitting on me. _Really_ hitting on me." Then he noticed Alice standing in the corner looking miserable.

"Hey, Alice?" he called.

Alice looked up at him mournfully.

"Come here," Jasper said. He held his arms open. Alice slowly paced over, still looking sad.

Jasper wrapped her in his arms, burying his face in her spiky black hair and kissing the top of her head. He whispered something, something that sounded suspiciously like 'I love you.'

Alice looked up at him, eyes sparkling with unshed tears, voice wavering dangerously. "Really?"

"Really," Jasper murmured. Now I was sure of what he'd told Alice.

"I love you too," Alice told him. A tear rolled down her cheek. Jasper caught it on his finger and kissed the spot under her eye where he'd stopped it and she buried her face in his chest.

So now they were in love?

I guess I really should have seen it coming. Ever since that first night, the one where Alice made her prediction about her and Jasper, I kind of knew that this was going to get way more serious than I'd hoped.

But what about the other part of her…vision? The one about Edward and me…how could that come true? I don't love him. He doesn't love me…

The door burst open again. This time, Edward burst through. "Have fun, Emmett," he muttered. "Good luck, you're going to need it."

"How very encouraging," Emmett responded. He cheerfully walked out.

"So tell me. Why was it so terrible?" Rosalie asked.

Edward grimaced. "Whitney's a slut," he responded. "She was asking the most horrifyingly personal questions! 'So, do you have a girlfriend? What's your dating history?' I just left at 'Are you a virgin?'"

"What did you say?" Rose asked.

"To if I was a virgin?" Edward looked scandalized.

"No, the other stuff," Rose amended hastily.

"Well, I told her I wasn't single, that I had a beautiful girlfriend whom I like very much." Edward's face softened just the tiniest bit. Something foreign twisted inside me, clawing at my guts. An unnamable emotion clouded my thoughts. Did Edward love Rosalie?

Rosalie's face melted and she smiled dreamily.

"And I said I'd had more than my fair share of relationships and embarrassing exes," Edward continued. "She asked about my feelings on my costars, and a bit about my family. Then stuff like my favorite bands and movies. It didn't get bad until the dating stuff at the end, except that she was flirting way too much."

"I know," Jasper, who had been sitting on a couch in the corner with Alice on his lap, said. "She was all over me. She was asking about my love life, my personal life, my social life, my _everything _life!"

Alice frowned sympathetically and stroked his arm.

"I told her about you." Jasper directed the comment to Alice. "I told her how I love you very much."

And once again, Emmett ruined the romantic moment.

"Bella," he said. He stormed over to the corner and crossed his arms, sinking to the ground in a temper tantrum.

"Alright. Bye, guys." I slowly exited the room.

Whitney Rainsford smirked at me. She reminded me of a crocodile, lurking just below the surface waiting for the perfect piece of nasty gossip to strike.

"Hello, Isabella!" Whitney exclaimed.

"Bella," I corrected. Whitney ignored me.

"You're a new face, an unknown quantity in the filming business. How does that make you feel?"

"Uh…" I searched for an answer. "Um, worried, because I'm worried I won't live up to the fans' expectations," I answered as truthfully as I could.

Whitney nodded. "What about your life before Midnight Sun? Where did you grow up?"

"I lived in Forks, Washington, until I was sixteen. Then I came down here with Alice Brandon to go to the Phoenix Magnet School."

"And why did you decide to go into acting?" Whitney asked.

"Well, it's been a dream of mine since I was eight," I said. "And I really wanted to know if I was good at it. I enjoy it."

"Why did you decide to become part of Midnight Sun, possibly one of the biggest franchises in modern pop culture?"

"I didn't," I said. Whitney looked confused, so I continued, "At least, not consciously. Alice signed us up for an audition, and we happened to get in."

"Alice Brandon is your childhood friend?"

I nodded. "Since third grade."

"What about your other co-stars? How do you get along with them?"

'They're all very kind. Emmett's very funny, and Rosalie and Jasper are both great people and very close friends. Edward's also been very supportive."

"Oh yes. Edward Cullen." Whitney Rainsford smiled that crocodile smile. "You have some very…_intimate_ scenes with him. I'm sure you know that costars sometimes have a tendency to, well, fall for each other. Edward told me about a certain beautiful girlfriend. Could that be you?"

I could feel my jaw drop. "No… no! You're talking about Rosalie Hale!"

"Rosalie Hale? The actress who plays Nikki Reed?"

"Yeah! I'm engaged to Jacob Black, of the Phoenix Suns."

"Oh my God!" Whitney gasped. "Well! That changes things, doesn't it? How long have you two been engaged?"

"Since January." I smiled happily.

"And the date of the wedding?" Whitney leaned forward in her seat, enthused.

"A week from Saturday," I announced.

Whitney Rainsford's mouth hung open. I would bet my paycheck she was calculating how many reporters, how many cameramen, it would take to turn my wedding into _People_ magazine's cover article.

"It's going to be very private," I added hastily. "Only our families and friends. No publicity whatsoever."

Whitney's face dropped, but she plowed on with the interrogation. "When and how did you start dating?"

"It was back in my sophomore year. We met at one of his games." I wasn't saying anything more than that.

"All right. Thank you for your time, Isabella. Would you please inform Alice Brandon that I would like to interview her next?"

"Yeah. Okay." I gratefully hopped out of my seat and hurried out of the room.

Rosalie and Edward looked up. They were holding hands. This time, there was no mistaking the emotion coursing through me. It was jealousy.

I was faintly aware that Rose was saying something, asking me a question, but I didn't hear the words. I was too confused by my own feelings.

Why was I jealous of Rose and Edward? I should be happy. I should be proud. They were my friends. They were perfect for each other.

So why were my tangled emotions so full of hate for the friend standing before me?

"Bella? Did you hear me?" Rosalie asked.

I jerked. "Huh?"

"I asked, who is Whitney interrogating next?"

"Oh. Alice," I said.

Alice disentangled herself from Jasper and waved, bouncing out.

"What kind of stuff did she ask you?" Edward asked.

"Simple stuff. Why I wanted to get into acting, if I liked you guys, and then a bunch about Jacob and me. I think she wanted to cover my wedding for the magazine."

"So she _did_ ask about your love life," Rose mused. Whoops. That must have been the question I missed.

"Yeah. She asked if I was dating, and I told her I'm engaged." I don't think it would be very smart to mention Whitney Rainsford's assumption to Edward's girlfriend. "I don't think she was very interested in what I had to say."

"I guess it's the guys that most of the article is going to be about," Rose said.

"You know, from this point out, we're celebrities," Emmett said. He'd been uncharacteristically quiet since I'd came back in. "We'll be gossiped about, and have nasty tabloids written about us. Life won't be the same."

I sighed. "That's what I'm worried about."

"I guess we'll have to go into hiding now," Rosalie said half-jokingly.

"Alice is excited about that," I added. "She woke me up by jumping on my bed and yelling about being famous."

"Alice _would _be excited about that kind of stuff," Edward said.

"And you wouldn't?" Rosalie questioned.

Edward shook his head. "Celebrities are superficial and self-centered. I really don't want to end up like that."

"I don't think any of us do," I said. "It just kind of…_happens._"

Alice came in just then, looking none the worse for wear after her interrogation. "Have fun, Rose. She's really not that bad," she exclaimed.

_Only because Alice can't find fault in most people, _I thought.

Rosalie blew out a puff of air. "Blech. Alright, I'm going. When I come back, we're getting outta this madhouse." In true Rosalie fashion, she exited dramatically, swinging her hips. I half-expected a puff of smoke as she walked through the door.

"What was the big deal with Whitney?" Alice asked. "She really wasn't _that_ bad."

Emmett, Edward and Jasper stared at her bleakly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Really."

"You've been blinded by your desire for publicity," Edward said. "You know, fame isn't necessarily a good thing."

"Uh, yeah it is! We're going to be FAAAY-MOUS!" Alice cheered.

"I don't really _want _to be faaay-mous!" Edward shot back.

Alice pursed her lips. "Why not?"

"Well, think about it: cameras following you everywhere you go? Fabricated relationships with celebrities? Screaming fangirls obsessing over your every word?"

"Exactly!" Alice exclaimed. "_That_ is the life!"

"_That_ is the life I'm not sure I want to live!" Edward shot back.

"I think you'd better change your mind, then Edward. Because when that article comes out, that's the life you _will_ be living," Jasper said quietly.

"And that's what I'm worried about," Edward sighed. "I really am having second thoughts about the whole acting thing."

The door opened. "We're going. Now," Rosalie growled. "Come on." She dragged Alice from the room.

"I'm guessing it didn't go too well," Emmett said.

When we were all safely in the car and speeding down the freeway at seventy-five miles an hour, Rose let loose on the reason she was so mad. "Making sly comments about plastic surgery—as if I'd ever sink that low… and how maybe I wasn't worthy of Edward, and maybe should set my sights on someone that isn't going to be a movie star…she was so _degrading!_" Her hands clenched on the wheel. "I'll bet when that stupid article comes out, there won't be a single good thing about me in there!"

"Rose, who cares what she says," Edward said. "She doesn't know the _real_ you, the you that we know."

Rose smiled brilliantly. "Thanks, darling."

I resisted the impulse to gag.

"Watch the road," Emmett grumbled.

**If you review, I will be seriously psyched. You don't have to, though—I really don't expect anyone to.**


	12. Never Again

**So from a super-long break to two updates in a week… I'm sure this is giving you whiplash! :D **

**All you Jacob haters are gonna **_**love**_** this chapter. I loved writing it, but kind of disliked it, too. I felt so bad for Bella. **

**Lastly, music inspired this chapter much more so than any of my others. If you need a visual, I kind of based part of it off of the music video for Kelly Clarkson's **_**Behind These Hazel Eyes.**_** Look it up on YouTube. And listen to some of the music while reading.**

**Music: Never Again—Kelly Clarkson, Behind These Hazel Eyes—Kelly Clarkson, I'm With You—Avril Lavigne (THIS ONE IS REALLY GOOD FOR VISUALS. Start playing it when Bella thinks, '****I hope it hit her. I didn't check.') Imaginary—Evanescence, Emergency-Paramore**

It was just like my dream. Alice, Rosalie, Emily, Leah and Ren stood around me, models from a bridal catalogue dressed in shimmery lavender and gold fabric. They all looked as if they belonged on the red carpet, or maybe a runway, even Leah and Emily.

"Are you worried, Bella?" Emily whispered to me.

I laughed. It sounded weak and unsure, even to me. "A little, I guess."

Emily touched my hand, probably to stop it from shaking. "Don't be."

"But what if I trip, or say the wrong words…" _Or Jacob does,_ I thought. Of course, I didn't say that out loud.

Emily put her hands on my shoulders. "Bella, you are a beautiful, strong, confident girl and you're an amazing actress. You're going to get out there, say I Do, and seal it with a kiss. Simple as that."

"Simple as that," I repeated. Somehow, I didn't think it was going to end up 'simple as that.'

"What's with the misery fest?" Alice called. "This is a wedding, not a funeral!"

Rose shushed her. "The girl's got to be feeling at least a little nervous. She _is_ getting married, you know."

"Married…" Ren sighed. She didn't sound wistful, though. Her tone was more resigned. Sad, even. Odd, very odd.

'Bridesmaids, you need to get in place _now_." Lucy's head popped around the door. Lucy was my (very obnoxious and bossy) wedding planner.

"Oh God, here we go," I whispered.

"Alright, the order is Alice, Ren, Emily, Leah, Rosalie. The groomsmen are already out there in order. Alice goes now."

"Good luck, Bella," Alice said. "Don't trip." Her voice wavered on the last syllable, and she threw her arms around my neck and whispered, "Married. My best friend. Wow."

"Don't cry, it will ruin your makeup," I teased.

Alice's responding smile was teary but brilliant. She flounced out the door, ecstatic to be part of a real wedding most likely.

Ren dropped her purse in a chair and hugged me too, apparently too choked up to say anything. She just gulped back a sob and smiled at me.

She walked out the door, and I could hear music begin to play. Emily followed Ren quickly, and Leah and finally Rose departed.

"Bella," Lucy called, "Get ready. You're going in two minutes."

And then it would be my turn.

My turn to walk down the aisle.

My turn to say "I Do."

My turn to be married to the man I loved.

I think.

I took a trembling step towards the heavy door to the church. There was a piece of white paper on the ground. It must have fallen out of Ren's purse. I picked it up.

It was a picture.

Ren and Jacob were kissing.

No, Ren and Jacob were sucking each other's faces off, their bodies intertwined.

"Bella, now!" Lucy said sharply.

I walked mutely to the door, pushing it open. Charlie, my father, waited.

"You okay, Bells? You look kinda pale," he said.

If only he knew the half of it.

I forced myself to nod.

The doors swung open, and I walked.

Walked toward the altar.

Walked toward the priest, with his big, black bible, who thought he'd be marrying us in a matter of minutes.

Walked towards my lying, cheating sneak of a fiancée.

I stood there, at the end of the aisle. Numb.

And then the priest said it.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this Jacob Ephraim Black for your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

I knew what I had to do.

"I don't."

The church drew in a collective gasp.

"I don't," I said again, louder. "Do you know why?" I didn't wait for an answer. "Because you, Jacob Black, are a liar and a cheat. Because of _this_." I held the crumpled photo out in front of his face. It had been clutched in my fist all the way down the aisle. The tears were streaming down my face earnestly now, leaving black trails of makeup, most likely. I couldn't care less.

"This shouldn't be mine." I ripped the engagement ring I'd received seven months ago off my finger. I hadn't taken it off since I got it before. "It should be hers'." I pointed to Ren. Then I threw the ring at her.

I hope it hit her. I didn't check. I was running. Down the aisle, out the oak doors, into the uncharacteristically cold night.

I ran. I didn't know where. I was running through the muddy streets of Phoenix, Arizona. I lost my shoes. I didn't care.

The heavens opened, and the sky poured down on me. Rain. Freezing cold rain. It numbed, soothed, almost.

I ended up on a bridge near the outskirts of a city. It was cold, so cold. Freezing cold. It felt good.

I let myself fall to the ground. My dress was completely ruined. Splattered with mud, torn, ragged. Alice's couture had completely died.

Alice.

What would she think? What would Rosalie think? Edward? Emmett and Jasper? My parents?

Jacob?

What was Jacob feeling? Was he sad that I'd found out about his betrayal? Or was he happy that he could finally be with Ren without the restraints of his fiancée?

How long had this been going on? A month? Two? Three?

How didn't I notice? All those basketball practices… that's when he'd been with her. He was preoccupied so much… probably making sure he wouldn't mention her around me. Or was it more of a one-night stand? Maybe he was drunk and she was drunk, and that picture was only the beginning?

What would happen now? One thing was sure: I would never go back. Not to Jacob. My faith in him was shattered, broken into a million pieces that could never be rejoined. Alice had been right, after all. I'd break up with Jacob. I didn't have a choice.

Maybe I should just erase my presence now. There was a tempting, cold deep river flowing beneath the very bridge I stood on. I could jump, and all thought, all reason, all emotion…

Gone.

But Charlie and Renee, my mother? Alice? My costars? What would Garrett do for a replacement in the movie? I had a bright future ahead of me. Why should I waste it because of a little heartbreak?

I laid my head down on the dirty stone bridge. There was another type of oblivion, a temporary one, but all the same…

I felt myself slip into sleep gratefully. I slept fitfully through the night, waking multiple times from nightmares. But when I fully opened my eyes, dawn was breaking, streaking the sky pink and orange and a car was squealing around the corner.

I recognized that car. It was Edward's Volvo.

EPOV

"I don't." The words rang through the church.

What?

In many ways, this was like a dream for me—but why was Bella refusing Jacob?

"I don't. Do you know why?" she asked, louder. "Because you, Jacob Black, are a liar and a cheat. Because of this."

She was holding a piece of paper, the size of a photograph. I couldn't tell what was on it from this distance. But I could see that Bella was crying hard.

"This shouldn't be mine. It should be hers'." Bella pulled the ring I'd noticed from the first night we'd met off her finger and threw it somewhere into the pews. It landed in Ren Clearwater's lap. Her mouth gaped open and she stared at Jacob and Bella.

Bella turned and tore down the aisle, sobbing, out into the night.

Pandemonium broke loose in the tiny church. Alice and Rosalie jumped up and ran to the door, only to be restrained by Emmett and Jasper. I watched as Rose began to cry, and Emmett engulfed her in a hug.

I walked up to the altar and picked up the little slip of paper that had caused the commotion.

I was right. It was a picture. And it made my hands curl into fists and my brain explode with anger.

How could Jacob do that to Bella? That was just…terrible. Bella was smart, and sweet, and funny, and kind, and I didn't know how Jacob could do that to someone so _good._

I dropped the photo and turned around. The church was in chaos.

Alice popped up by my elbow. "We have to find Bella," she said.

Hadn't anyone gone out to look for her already? "You go with Jasper and Emmett in Jasper's car. I'll take Rose in the Volvo."

"We'll go east. You go west. I'll see if I can get Emily and Leah to take north and south."

"Good luck." I located Rose easily in the crowd by her telltale bridesmaid's dress. She was saying something to Bella's mother, her voice edging towards hysteria.

"Rose," I said shortly. I caught hold of her wrist. "We're going to look for Bella. Come on."

Rose tearfully tried to assure Mrs. Swan that we _would _find her daughter, that Bella was going to be absolutely fine, until I almost had to drag her out of the church.

"We don't have time to waste," I said. "Bella's out there in the cold. Alone." I unlocked my car and got in, Rose sliding into the passenger seat.

I pulled out of the lot, tires screeching. The speedometer climbed well over what it should be.

"Keep your eyes peeled," I told Rosalie.

"Maybe we should ask someone?" Rose suggested. "I mean, look at all of them. Somebody must have seen her. She'd be pretty hard to miss."

"Fine." I pulled over to the curb. "Regroup in five minutes."

Rose scattered into the crowd, gaining plenty of odd looks due to her dress. I walked up to a middle-aged man in a suit. "Sir, have you seen a girl with brown hair wearing a wedding dress anywhere around here? She probably would have been running," I asked.

"No, I haven't," the mad said distractedly and hurried away.

_That was helpful,_ I thought sarcastically.

Turns out nobody I questioned had seen Bella or anyone that might be Bella, and when Rose rejoined me, she reported the same results.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We drive."

So we drove, passing the studio, New Moon, Bella's apartment building, and anything else that she might have fled to, questioning many people to find out if they'd seen her. No one had. By three o'clock in the morning, we were still searching. Nobody was up or on the street at this time of night, and lights were off in most of the buildings.

"Edward?" Rose asked timidly.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"Do you…do you love me?"

I looked over at Rose in surprise. Oh, God. Please, not now. I didn't want to hurt her feelings—that was the last thing I wanted—but I didn't want to lie to her and get her hopes up.

I sighed and tried to figure out how to say it. "Rose, I care deeply about you. You're a great person, and—"

"Shh," Rose said. "Just answer the question. Do you love me?"

"The truth?"

"Yes."

"And it won't hurt your feelings?"

"Not at all."

"Okay." I hoped I sounded sufficiently apologetic. "Not really, Rose. Sorry."

Rose sighed—in relief? "That's what I thought. Now you won't be offended by what I say next."

I looked at her quizzically.

"Listen, Edward. This thing with you and me… I don't think it's working out. It's totally obvious that you're in love with Bella, and me…well, how can I put it? I've noticed that there's someone who seems to find me quite interesting. And he isn't that bad himself. And, you know, there are so many girls out there that are fighting to have a date with you, and I don't think I'm the right one anymore."

"So…you're breaking up with me?" Wow. That sounded so cliché.

"Well, yeah."

"Oh. Okay." We sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes.

A couple hours later the first rays of sun were breaking across the sky, and Rose and I were about to turn around and go back to the church. We were on the outskirts of town, by a little stone bridge with a river rushing beneath.

"Edward?" Rose said. "I think there's something on the bridge."

'What?" I looked over sleepily. A huddled mass of brown was curled up on the stone. It looked…almost human.

"Oh God. Rose, get out of the car." I wrenched open the door. "Bella?"

The huddle didn't move.

_Please, if it's her, let her be fine, _I prayed. _Please, God._

I knelt beside her—I could tell it was a girl—and shook her. "Bella?"

The small figure groaned softly but didn't move.

I rolled her onto her back gently. It _was_ Bella. Her hair was matted, her dress was muddy, brown and torn, and her feet were bare and bleeding. Her eyes were closed and she was trembling violently.

Rose knelt by her head. "We have to get her to the car," I said. I lifted her in my arms, and she whimpered and grabbed my shirt.

"She must've been out here all night," Rose whispered. "She might have hypothermia or something."

I laid her in the backseat of the car. "We should get her to the hospital." I got in the car and turned the heat up full blast. As soon as Rose was in, I sped away from the bridge in the direction of Greater Phoenix Hospital.

"Bella, honey?" I asked.

Bella groaned.

"How long were you out there?"

I was pretty sure she wasn't going to answer, so I was surprised when I heard her voice. It was weak, but I could hear her all the same.

"I don't know," she said. "Most of the night… I slept…"

"Are you hurt? Cold?" I asked urgently.

"Cold," she murmured. "So…cold…"

"We're taking you to the hospital," Rose announced.

"Why?" Bella moaned.

"Well, we don't want you to get hypothermia," I said, trying to inject a note of playfulness into the statement so as not to worry her. It came out flat.

"I'm fine, really…" Her teeth chattered together violently and she shivered. "I'm… cold…"

"You're going to be fine, Bella," I said, trying to reassure Rose and myself more than her. "Rose, call Alice and tell her to meet us at the hospital with Jazz and Em."

Alice must have picked up on the first ring, and Rose said, "We found Bella. Meet us at the hospital."

Alice immediately began screeching into the phone. "Alice, she's _fine. _No immediate danger, as far as we can tell. But we think she might have hypothermia. She's really cold, and we have the heat on full blast."

Alice was still yelling. I could hear her voice coming from the speakers, and Rose held the phone three inches away from her ear.

"Look, just meet us there. And call Bella's parents," Rose said when Alice finished her tirade. "See you." She snapped the phone shut before Alice could scream any more.

We were back in the main part of Phoenix now, a couple minutes from the hospital. Bella was fading fast. Her breathing was ragged, her eyelids were fluttering, and she was trembling uncontrollably.

"Are we almost there?" Rose asked, looking into the backseat. "I think Bella just passed out."

I poured on the brakes.

Rose and I entered the hospital, me carrying Bella, and immediately got a nurse's attention. "What happened to her?" the nurse gasped, looking at Bella's dirty dress and shivering body.

"She's been outside all night. She passed out on the way here. We think she might have hypothermia."

"Let me get a doctor," the nurse said. "Follow me. Does she need a gurney?"

"I can carry her," I said firmly.

Half an hour later, Bella was in a hospital bed with an IV taped to her arm and a heart monitor beeping slowly. Her heartbeat had been very slow and she was hardly breathing when we'd brought her in. She didn't have severe hypothermia, but she was exhausted, dehydrated and suffering from loss of blood from the cuts on her feet and arms.

I watched her peacefully sleeping face. In a few hours, she'd awake, and everything would catch up to her. I couldn't even begin to imagine what she'd been feeling when we found her. The poor girl had been through so much since she'd gotten cast. She'd met famous people, gotten drunk and answered a stressing interview, found out her fiancée was cheating on her, and ended up in the hospital. That must have been pretty hard on her.

Bella's eyelids fluttered, and she moaned. Then she stared talking.

"Jacob," she moaned. "No…Jacob…Ren…don't…"

My heart almost broke hearing her. She was obviously still shocked about the Jacob and Ren incident. Poor, darling, beautiful Bella.

"Cold…never…Rose…" Bella muttered. "Alice…Jasper…Emmett…"

Now she was just sleep-talking nonsense. A few words made sense: church, famous, Edward…

Yeah, my name. Quite a lot, actually. But it was always coupled with Emmett or Rose or Alice.

Until she said, "Edward…where is he?" She began to move restlessly.

I jolted upright. "I'm right here, darling," I whispered. Why was she thinking of me? She was having a dream, everything in it would be illogical.

Until, "Love you…Edward…" came out next. My heart started beating faster. What could she possibly mean?

I settled into staring at her in stunned silence, until Rose burst in with Charlie, Renee, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Oh, Bella!" Renee swooped over to her bed. 'What happened to her? Is she alright? Are they giving her enough medication? She isn't seriously injured, is she?"

"She's fine," I reassured the frantic woman. "She isn't injured, just dehydrated and exhausted and a little cut up. They're giving her painkillers through the IV."

"I cannot believe what happened!" Renee squawked. "Jacob seemed like such a nice young man…"

Alice drifted quietly over to look down on Bella. For once, she wasn't brimming with speech. Her face was a mask of pity.

She whispered something so quietly I could hardly hear it. "The second time," she said. "If it happens again, I don't think she'll be able to handle it."

She turned to me. "If you hurt her, we'll never forgive you," she said ominously. Her eyes had a strangely flat look. "She's going to depend on you more than she's ever depended on anyone before. You have to help her heal. She's going to entrust every secret she's ever had to you. She's going to give you her heart. If you hurt her… she isn't going to make it."

Alice blinked and jerked. Then she glided away.

**And there we have it. The most drama-filled, heartbreaking, supernatural sense-including, painful chapter of a story that's been fluff up until now. Sit back and enjoy the show, folks—Bella's going downhill from here.**

**You know what to do.**


	13. Going Under

**Well, life is getting back to normal. And that includes regular updates to FF. So here's Chapter 13, the darkest one to date. **__**I hope y'all aren't pissed at me by the end of the chapter. However, I know you will be ;)**

**Music: We Are Broken—Paramore (speaking of Paramore, I went to see them in concert a week ago and they were awesome :D) In the End—Linkin Park, Going Under—Evanescence, She Will Be Loved—Maroon 5, I Can Wait Forever—Simple Plan**

I was floating in this dark void. I couldn't feel. Where are my friends? I'm so alone…

There was a light. It cut through the darkness. I pushed, pushed towards the ray of hope…

I gasped. Where was I? It was bright, sterile; it smelled like a doctor's office. I was in a bed, wearing unfamiliar clothing.

"I think she's awake," someone whispered. Just like that night so long ago with the flashing lights and loud music.

"Bella, darling?" Edward asked. "Are you awake?"

I blinked. "Yeah," I said.

Then it all came rushing back.

I realized my eyes were beginning to tear up, and I blushed. I didn't want everyone to think I was a crybaby.

Edward noticed anyway. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

I choked back a sob. "Nothing's wrong," I said weakly.

Of course, he wasn't buying that. "Please tell me," he said. "I don't want you to be sad."

"It all really happened?" I asked. Maybe it was all a dream, a terrible dream…

"Yes, Bella," Rose said. "You ran off after you—after the ceremony, and Edward and I found you freezing to death. We brought you here. You're getting out today."

"What time is it?" There was light streaming through the window. It must be at least ten o'clock.

"Noon. You've been asleep since four in the morning. They're discharging you. They were going to keep you longer, but Edward convinced them that there wasn't anything wrong," Alice said.

Oh, thank God. I didn't want to stay here, where people would be watching me every second of the day.

"What happened? After I left?" I asked.

"Total chaos. Renee was sobbing, Emily was trying to organize the crowd, and Jacob was shell-shocked." I sucked a breath through my teeth at the mention of my ex-fiancé. Jasper realized his faux pas too late.

"Your parents are trying to reschedule their flight. They're going to stay until your birthday," Alice said, attempting to gloss over her boyfriend's mistake.

"They don't need to do that," I complained. "We'll be too busy to spend time with them. You know, shooting the movie and all."

"That reminds me." Edward snapped his fingers. "We're going up to Washington in November. Apparently, someone did some scouting and thought there was a cute little town up there that we could shoot at. You guys come from Washington, right?"

"Yeah, we get to spend Thanksgiving up there with our families!" Alice cheered.

The door swung open and Emmett came through, balancing a large tray of food in each hand.

"Lunch!" he called jovially, and hen spotting me sitting up in the hospital bed, he smiled brightly. "She lives!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh ha-ha, Emmett."

"You hungry?" He asked as he set the trays down on the counter.

I realized I was, indeed, starving. "Yeah. Thanks," I said as he set a plastic-wrapped sandwich in front of me.

As soon as I was done, a nurse came bustling in. She printed some things out and checked my temperature, and then announced, "Your vitals look good, Miss Swan. I think you could be discharged within the hour."

It was amazing what would trigger the waterworks, it seemed. Just the simple words 'Miss Swan' reminded me that I was supposed to be 'Mrs. Black' today. If the wedding hadn't gone awry. If it wasn't for Ren Clearwater.

I held the tidal wave of feelings threatening to consume me at bay until the doctor left to finalize my dischargement. Then I couldn't help but cry a little, cry for all I'd lost, cry for what could have been but instead never would be. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper quietly excused themselves, leaving Edward with me to watch as I soaked the hospital sheets with tears.

I'd managed to get my emotions under control within the hour, when the doctor came to take out the IV and discharge me. Alice drove me back to the apartment, where I threw a Bella-style temper tantrum—I silently retreated to my room. There I put on some alt metal music Jasper had lent Alice. Apparently he was into that stuff. I really wasn't, but whatever. It felt good to act a little emo sometimes.

I guess that's when me spiral into depression began. For the rest of Sunday, I was a sobbing wreck. On Monday, I was silent—practically mute. By Tuesday, I was past caring about anything. That was the day the article in People came out. I flipped through it, not remembering much except that Rosalie's name had been misspelled and there were a lot of quotes from Japer. On Friday, Garrett insisted I should come back to the studio since we'd start rehearsing soon. I reluctantly tore myself from the sanctuary of my bed, which I'd been hiding out in for the past four or five days and trudged to the studio an hour late.

"God, Bells, you look positively hellish!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Are you going _emo?_" Jasper asked incredulously.

Alright, I guess wearing black cargos, black Uggs and a Black Sabbath 1974 tour t-shirt (it had been my father's) was going to make me look kind of depressed, but emo? That was taking it a little too far. Did I cut my wrists? No. Did I wear overly heavy black eye makeup? Not by a long shot. Did I listen to suicidal metal? Not unless you count the stuff I'd borrowed from Jasper.

"I'm not emo, Jazz," I said. "Just sad."

Of course, they knew that already. Being the faithful friends they were, they had visited me every day since Sunday, and even when I wouldn't let them in my room, they stayed outside in the living room with Alice. Edward even slept over on our couch once.

"Official rehearsals are starting on Monday," Garrett said, "but I thought you might want to get a head start with the blocking. You guys have been practicing your lines, right?"

"Yep! I have all of the first five scenes down pat," Alice claimed proudly.

"Do you guys feel confident enough to try the cafeteria scene where Ashley, Kellan, and Kristen first notice the vampires?" Garrett inquired.

"I'm up," Emmett said. Everyone else chimed in with their agreement.

"Bella? Can you deal?" Garrett asked. 'This is going to be informal. No costumes, no cameras."

"Sure." I had the scene memorized. It seemed fairly easy.

"Tomorrow you should be meeting the rest of the cast. We've got the pair who will play the foster vampire parents, Peter and Elizabeth, and some other parts such as Mike, Anna and Christian have been cast. Tonight we're going to try and make a casting decision about the role of Taylor Lautner. He's proving very hard to find a match for."

"Any actors in mind?" Rose questioned.

"There are a few we're debating on right now, people of American Indian descent and such. But you'll meet one of them tomorrow. You guys know where the portable caf set is, right?"

It was still a little disorienting, seeing the room within the room. The cafeteria set in the studio was a small, incomplete version. It was modeled off the real cafeteria at one of the schools we'd be shooting at.

"Bella, Emmett, Alice, here," Garrett said, pointing to a round-top standard lunch table in the middle of the set. "I want Alice in the middle, Bella on the left, Emmett on the right. Bella will be sitting next to Anna, who'll be the one to explain about the new students. Emmett's going to have Greg next to him, with Mike next to Greg and Christian and Justin somewhere at the table. Rose, Edward, Jasper, over there in the corner. You're by yourselves for the moment, but a few people will try to approach you over the course of the scene. I'll be blocking in movements I want you to be doing during the scene, and any particular emotions I want you to exaggerate, but if your instinct is to shift your foot or flick your hair while you're talking, it will make the scene more realistic. Ready? And…action. Alice, enter from the left and sit…exactly. Perfect."

Alice danced over to our table and sat down, a look of irritation on her face. "We have some new students, apparently. In History, this really cute guy sat next to me, and he wouldn't even _look_ at me!"

"Maybe he's shy, Ash," Emmett said. "No big deal. There was a new girl in my class, too. Her name was Nancy or something. She was…well, one of the hottest girls I've ever seen."

"Huh. Cool," I said. "I haven't seen anyone new."

"Look. There they are," Alice whispered. She pointed in the direction Edward, Rose and Jasper were supposed to be entering from.

Right on cue, Rosalie swept in, with a bored I've-seen-it-all-before expression on her face. Jasper followed behind, his look one of acute pain and suffering, and Edward last, confidently but on edge.

"Perfect. Perfect entrance," Garrett called. "Bella, try to look a little more alive. You're astounded by their beauty, not bored."

I tried to force my face into a more suitable expression. I'm not sure it worked, but Garrett just moved on with the scene.

"The vampires go up to the salad bar. Grab an apple or something equally inconsequential, and then we cut back to the humans' table. You three need to be back to the table in the corner before Bella glances over and says, 'I wonder who the third one is.' Line, Emmett."

"Nicole Reed." Emmett snapped his fingers. "That's her." A dreamy expression drifted onto his face, and Alice whispered just loud enough for Garrett to pick up on it, "I think someone's got a crush…"

"I do not!" Emmett whined.

"You do, too!" Alice shot back. At this point, they were supposed to bicker mindlessly, while I was supposed to glance over at the vampires' table and get 'caught' in Edward's gaze.

Well, I looked over and did my best to be star-struck. But every time I saw his handsome face, it morphed into Jacob's and I had to look away.

"Hold the gaze longer, Bella," Garrett said. "And you need to look mystified, almost scared."

I tried again. Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob…

And then my mind managed to conjure up the single one person I never wanted to see again. Ever.

I looked away, and Garrett complimented me. "That was good. You had a very genuine expression near the end. Nice job."  
"I wonder who the third one is," I said.

"All right. You guys can stop now, good job. Anna sits down and explains about the vampires."

Alice whispered, "I wonder who's playing Peter and Elizabeth. Maybe they're new to the industry, too?"

"And Anna, Greg, Mike and Christian," Emmett added.

"And Taylor Lautner…" Alice got a slightly dreamy look in her eyes.

"She's Team Taylor," I whispered to Emmett. He looked at me quizzically. "I'll explain later," I mouthed.

"Come over here. I'm going to give you guys feedback," Garrett said. We walked over and stood around the table Garrett had been watching from.

"First of all, that was outstanding for a first run through. Very good, all of you. Your entrance was good, Alice, but try to look a little less disappointed and a little more indignant. You should almost be mad at Jackson's rudeness. Bella, _expression!_ You need to put life into the performance! Right now, you just seem bored. Rose, Jasper, Edward, great entrance. Especially Jasper, that was the perfect expression. Bella, look amazed, like you've never seen anyone more beautiful. Emmett, great job with the expression when you talk about Nikki. Hold Edward's gaze for three seconds, Bella. Then you look away. Good expression the second time you tried. Now we're going to try some blocking…"

"I am _exhausted!_" Alice blew out a breath of air, making her hair puff up and out of her face. "But excited, too."

"Yeah," I agreed tonelessly.

"Did you have fun?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, come on." Alice rolled her eyes. "Say something besides yeah."

"Fine."

"Bella, I know you're depressed, but this is just taking it too far!" Alice took a hand off the steering wheel of the truck and gestured to me. "What are you going to do when you get home? Listen to Jasper's emo music CD again?"

Truthfully, that probably _was_ what I would be doing. "No."

"Then _what?_"

"Sleep," I offered.

Alice slammed on the brakes and we squealed onto our exit turnoff. "Bella, do you know what you need?"

"Eyeliner?"

"A life." Ooh, harsh. "Because right now, you don't have one. Okay, your fiancé cheated on you. Big fricking deal. At least you weren't married. Why don't you try dating again?"

"Why?" I muttered.

"_Because, _you need to find love! James wasn't love, Jacob wasn't love, well, maybe the next one _will_ be love!" I winced at the mention of my first ex-boyfriend, and my hands flew up involuntarily to shield my neck.

"There's no such thing as true love." The first full sentence I'd said to Alice since Tuesday.

"How can you believe that, Bella? True love could be staring you in the face, and you won't even notice it because you're still stuck in the past!" Yep, there she goes again. 'True love could be staring you in the face.' In the form of Edward.

"Whatever." I turned my head and stared pointedly out the passenger window.

She spoke again a minute later. "Bella, you know I'm only trying to help you," she said softly. "I don't want you to—" she stopped. "I just wish you didn't have to go through that. But I think you shouldn't make such a big deal."

I was unbelievably close to snapping. _Yeah, my fiancé was cheating on me and I found out the day of our wedding. I'll get over _that_ one quickly.'_

"No, that isn't right." Alice shook her head. "I meant, don't cut yourself up over it. If you had to break up with him, that's because someone up there thought that there's someone out there better for you."

Yeah, she wasn't making it any better. Thank God we were at our apartment. I was out of the car and into the building before she'd had enough time to get the keys out of the engine.

Alice was talking on her cell phone when she got into our apartment. I was flicking through the channels, finally settling on a violent movie on SyFy.

Alice snapped the phone shut with a 'Love you too, Jazzy. See you tomorrow,' and sat down on the couch next to me. She didn't comment on my movie choice. "I've got a date with Jazz tomorrow," she announced.

"Oh."

"He asked if I was enjoying the CD."

"Hm?"

"I told him it wasn't really my thing, but _someone_ was enjoying it."

"Ah."

"When are you going to stop with the one-word answers?"

I shrugged.

"You are no fun to be around anymore, Bella Swan," Alice proclaimed.

Oh, my heart is breaking at the unkindness. _Big deal._

I changed the channel again. The blood was making my stomach churn. I guess I wouldn't make a very good emo.

Alice left for her date with Jasper at noon. Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Oh, surprise of all surprises—it's Edward. I wonder if Alice sent him. She apparently doesn't realize I don't need to be babysitted.

"Hey, Edward. Did Alice send you?" I asked.

"No. I, being the good friend I am, decided to come over to make sure that you're okay. And I brought this." Edward held up a pizza box.

A grin slowly spread across my face. "Pepperoni and pineapple?"

"You know it," Edward answered.

I flung my arms around his neck. "I love you Edward."

He stiffened a little, I guess at the unexpected hug. He wrapped the arm not holding the pizza box around my back.

"Don't just stand there. Come _in!_" I said. I took the pizza from his hands and after putting it on the counter, pulled out two ceramic plates as I chatted. Edward dropped into a bar chair, and I slid a plate toward him, keeping the other for myself.

"How are you holding up?" Edward asked. "Still acting Goth?"

I stuck my tongue out. "I am not _Goth._ I am _depressed._ Wouldn't you be, too?"

"Alright, I can agree with that," Edward said. "But Bella?"

"Hm?" I said absentmindedly, biting into a piece of pepperoni-pineapple pizza.

"Do you think maybe it's time to try to…just…move on?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"You know Alice, Rose and Jasper all tried to pull that card on me yesterday?"

'But don't you think they're right?" He asked in the same slow tone.

"It doesn't matter if they're right. The thing is, I don't think I _can_ move on!" I said. "You don't know my history with guys. You don't know how Jake healed me after—" I stopped short. I was about to tell him something I'd never told anyone, save Jacob and more recently Alice. Even if he was one of my closest, best friends, I hadn't even told my parents. Why would Edward need to know?

"After what?" Edward prompted.

"It's nothing," I said meekly.

Edward put his hand under my chin and tipped my face up. "Bella," he said, "do you trust me?"

"Yes?" I squeaked.

'Then why won't you tell me?" He asked sadly.

I sighed. "It's complicated, Edward," I said. "It's something I haven't told anyone. It's a long story with a lot of history I don't feel like explaining right now. I'm sorry," I said quickly. His face showed his sadness at my inability to tell him. "It's not that I don't trust you. Not at all. I just don't tell _anyone._"

"I'm sorry, too," Edward said. "I didn't mean to push you like that."

His hand was warm under my chin. I laid my cheek against it. It felt good to be held.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "don't move."

Slowly, hesitantly, he leaned in.

And kissed me.

It was only an innocent, closed-mouth chaste kiss, but a kiss all the same. He held his lips to mine for a moment, then pulled away, looking intently into my eyes.

Uh, _wow._

"Wh-wh-what—" I stuttered.

"Shh." Edward held a finger to my lips. "Was that okay, Bella?"

Truthfully, I didn't know how I felt. Edward must have seen the uncertainty in my eyes, because he said, "If it wasn't, we can pretend it never happened."

I didn't know what to think of that. Does that mean he was regretting it already? 'Edward, uh, you know, you're one of my best friends and all—"

"You didn't want that." Edward's voice was flat.

I groaned. "You are my best friend. And right now, with so much going on, I don't think I want to date for a while. I still want to be friends, but can we be just that—friends—for a little longer? I need time to—to heal."

"So just friends? Nothing more?" Edward asked sadly.

"It would be unfair to ask you to wait for me, wouldn't it?" I questioned.

"Never." Edward's eyes blazed. "I'll wait for you until the end of time, Bella. And when you're ready—I'll be there."

**Please don't hate me. There are enough people who hate me already.**


End file.
